The Escapist – Von Eskapaden und Ausflüchten
by whathobertie
Summary: Jahre sind es, die zwischen ihnen liegen, doch als sich mitten in der indischen Provinz ein Plan in House's Kopf formt, der einfach nicht mehr verstummen will, macht er sich auf, um Wilson zurückzugewinnen. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, keine Spoiler.
1. They Say Start as You Mean to Go On

**TITEL:** The Escapist – Von Eskapaden und Ausflüchten**  
GENRE:** Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson, Cuddy, Kutner, Taub, Thirteen**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 20.100**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Jahre sind es, die zwischen ihnen liegen, doch als sich mitten in der indischen Provinz ein Plan in House's Kopf formt, der einfach nicht mehr verstummen will, macht er sich auf, um Wilson zurückzugewinnen. Nach diversen Eskapaden, dessen Auslöser er Wilson nie genannt hatte, hat sein Leben auf der Flucht vor sich selbst und der Wahrheit nun ein Ende. Doch auch Wilsons Leben ist inzwischen weitergegangen.

* * *

**They Say Start as You Mean to Go On**

Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte hinauf zum Deckenventilator, der träge seine Runden über ihm drehte. Immer und immer wieder. Es gab nichts anderes, das er tat. Sein Leben war eine Kreisbewegung, stetig und immer im gleichen Tempo, nie von der selben Bahn abkommend. Und genauso hielt er nie an, denn die andauernde Hitze in dem kleinen stickigen Zimmer mitten in der indischen Provinz ließ es nicht zu.

House dachte an sein eigenes Leben. Wäre er ein Ventilator, gliche seine Bahn einer verworrenen Acht. Ausschlagen und abweichen um jeden Preis, und am Ende doch immer wieder zu dem gleichen Punkt zurückkehren, egal wie falsch und dumm, wie ausweglos und einsam dieser auch sein möge. Der Wind, den er dabei verursachen würde, würde alles um ihn herum wegwehen. Alles, was sich nicht festhält. Alles, was sich nicht mehr festhalten will.

Sein Wind hatte bereits alles weggeweht.

Und auch wenn sonst für House alles anders war, so hatte er mit dem antiken Haufen Blech an der Decke dieses spartanischen Zimmers doch eines gemeinsam: Noch hatte er nicht angehalten.

Er schob das Bettlaken, das ihm als Decke diente, ein Stück nach unten und entblößte seine nackte Brust der warmen Morgenluft. Die Kühlung des Ventilators war kaum spürbar und so hatte sich bereits zu dieser frühen Tageszeit ein dünner Film von Schweiß auf seiner Haut gebildet, den er von oben herab begutachtete.

Heute waren es nicht mehr Schmerzen, die ihn weckten. Jedenfalls nicht mehr dieselben wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Heute war es vor allem die Hitze, die schwüle Luft, die überall zu stur schien, um sich zu bewegen und alles ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen. Sie drückte auf seinen Körper und immer wenn er allein war, machte sie ihm nur bewusst, wie viel da noch auf ihn drückte. Lasten, die er nie loswerden würde, egal wie weit er auch davonläuft.

Es war noch nicht mal sieben, doch das Sonnenlicht fiel bereits gleißend und rücksichtlos durch das Fenster direkt hinter ihm. In Kürze würde es hier unerträglich sein und er hatte keine Lust darauf mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn gegen ein Bündel von Bettlaken anzukämpfen.

Doch genauso viel hielt ihn davon ab aufzustehen. Es bedeutete, dass er etwas mit seinem Tag anfangen müsste. Das war nicht generell das Problem, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte er doch immer noch etwas gefunden, das ihm die Zeit vertrieb, doch es war ein Plan, der sich still und leise bereits seit Tagen in seinem Hinterkopf geformt hatte, der ihm Angst machte und ihn jetzt gerade lieber an das langsam zu sieden beginnende Bett fesselte.

Irgendwann musste er sich diesem Plan stellen. Bald, sonst war es vielleicht zu spät.

Erschöpft von seinen eigenen Gedankengängen fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wie konnte man nur so gegen etwas kämpfen, das seinem eigenen Kopf entsprang? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Aber hier hatte schon lange alles aufgehört irgendeinem Sinn zu gehorchen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er den Sinn selbst längst eliminiert hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Grunzen richtete House sich auf und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zum Fenster hinaus. Ein paar Leute waren bereits auf den Beinen, aber der Anblick dessen, was draußen vor sich ging, war ansonsten wie fast immer im vergangenen Jahr. Nur in den letzten Monaten war er meist von Regen begleitet. Heftigem Regen, Monsunregen. Diese Zeiten mochte er besonders gern, denn auch wenn der stete Regen bedeutete, dass er seine Zeit drinnen verbringen musste, so hatte er doch nie aufgehört das Geräusch von Regen, der mal sanft, mal wild gegen Fensterscheiben prasselt, zu mögen.

* * *

Er stieg aus dem klapprigen Bus, der ihn in mehr als vier Stunden zum Flughafen in Bangalore gebracht hatte, aus und fühlte, wie sein Stock unter ihm weggeschlagen wurde. Inzwischen war er geschickt genug, um nicht gleich umzufallen, aber er geriet trotzdem etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Junge, der dafür verantwortlich war, sah ihn kurz an und rannte dann ohne ein Wort weiter.

"Hey!", rief House ihm mit der autoritär-klingendsten Stimme hinterher, die er hervorbringen konnte, und schwang seinen Stock durch die Luft. "Beim nächsten Mal schlage ich zurück."

Um ihn herum gab es ein paar merkwürdige Blicke, doch die Leuten fanden schnell wieder andere Sachen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Vielleicht waren sie Verrückte wie ihn in ihrem Land auch einfach nur gewohnt.

House sah sich ein paar Sekunden lang um und blinzelte gegen die Hitze an, die sich nach den Monsunmonaten eigentlich in Grenzen hielt, doch für ihn immer noch schlimm genug war. Besonders nach vier Stunden in einem nicht-klimatisierten Bus, zusammengepfercht zwischen Fremden und Unnahbaren, auf dem kleinsten persönlichen Raum denkbar. Er war jedoch immer noch der König der Unnahbarkeit inmitten all seiner Adjutanten.

Er drängte sich schließlich mitten durch eine Reisegruppe aus mit traditionellen Saris und Dhotis gekleideten Senioren. Sein Weg führte zum modern aussehenden Hauptterminal, dessen Glastüren sich direkt vor ihm von selbst öffneten. Die Luft drinnen war angenehm klimatisiert und House fühlte nun den kühlen Schweiß, der seine Haut benetzte.

Die Schalter der verschiedenen Fluggesellschaften und Reiseveranstalter reihten sich aneinander und alles unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von Flughäfen im Rest der Welt. House ließ den Schalter von Air India und seine hohen Preise hinter sich und ging weiter zur nächsten Flugesellschaft.

Es gab keine Warteschlange und so positionierte er sich sogleich direkt vor der jungen Dame im engen Kostüm, die eifrig etwas in den Computer eintippte. Sie sah nur kurz zu ihm auf und ignorierte ihn dann wieder.

House grunzte leise vor sich hin. "Hallo? Reicher Ami hier, der sein Geld loswerden will."

"Hallo? Beschäftigte Mitarbeiterin hier, die wegen dem reichen Ami auch nicht mehr verdient", erwiderte sie mit tiefer Stimme, die von einem starken indischen Akzent geprägt war. House hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.

"Gutes Argument", bestätigte er. "Ich werde mich gedulden und bis zehn zählen." Er trat einen Schritt nach hinten und fing an laut von eins bis zehn zu zählen.

Mit einem milden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sah die Dame wieder zu ihm auf. "Was kann ich für sie tun, _Sir_?" Eine besonders unnötige Betonung lag auf dem letzten Wort.

House hörte schlagartig bei drei auf und grinste. "Ich brauche einen Flug nach New York."

Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu. "Ich weiß, dass diese Woche schon alles ausgebucht ist, aber ab Dienstag sollten wir wieder freie Plätze haben. Oder wollen Sie an einem bestimmten Tag fliegen?"

"Nein. Dienstag dann."

"Dienstag, neun Uhr vierzig zum Newark Liberty International Aiport." Sie sah ihn kurz fragend an und wartete sein bestätigendes Nicken ab. "Fenster, Mitte oder Gang?"

"Gang", antwortete House leicht abwesend. Der Klang des vertrauten Flughafens in seinen Ohren hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, etwas das ihm sagte, dass er gerade dabei war den Plan nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Etwas, das ihm Angst machte.

"Ich brauche Ihre Personendaten. Haben Sie Ihren Reisepass dabei?"

Schweigend holte House den Pass aus seinem Rucksack und reichte ihn über den Schalter. Sein verlorener Blick entging der Mitarbeiterin nicht und sie sah ihn einen Moment lang mit neugierig zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann gab sie seine Daten in das System ein.

House starrte auf ein leeres Fleckchen unweit des Schalters. Die Menschen um ihn herum schienen sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen und leichtfüßig über den blankpolierten Steinfußboden zu schweben.

Der Plan war gar kein Plan. Er war nichts weiter als eine Idee und das wurde ihm jetzt erst klar.

"Kreditkarte?", fragte die Frau.

House schüttelte sich aus seiner Lethargie. "Fliegen Sie auch nach Seattle?", fragte er unvermittelt.

"Seattle?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Nicht von hier, aber ich glaube von Mumbai aus fliegen wir."

"Buchen Sie mich nach Seattle."

Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Seattle?", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal ungläubig nach. "Ich habe gerade alles für New York eingegeben."

"Pläne ändern sich." Zumindest war die Idee immer noch die gleiche, auch wenn sie jetzt einen kleinen Umweg nahm.

"Okay." Sie tat seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel achselzuckend ab und änderte die Buchung. "Montag, sechs Uhr fünfundzwanzig über Mumbai." House legte ihr in der Zwischenzeit eine seiner Kreditkarten auf den Tresen, die sie schließlich nahm. "Immer noch Seattle? Nicht Honolulu und auch nicht Tokio?"

House sah sie kurz ernsthaft überlegend an, aber verfiel dann doch in einen spöttischen Ton. "In Tokio war ich schon, danke. Seattle ist es", sagte er und nickte.

Als er das Flugticket schließlich in der Hand hielt, wusste er nicht, ob die Last jetzt weniger oder mehr geworden war. Er fühlte es nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich würde es erst die Zeit zeigen. Oder seine ersten Schritte auf amerikanischem Boden.

Es gab noch ein paar Sachen, die er in Bangalore zu erledigen hatte, doch abends nahm ihn der alte, klapprige Bus wieder mit zurück in die Provinz, über sanfte Hügel und sandige Wege. Denn dort gab es noch jemanden, von dem er sich verabschieden musste.


	2. Cursed Missed Opportunities

**Cursed Missed Opportunities**

Bedächtig lief House durch den gepflegten Vorort von Seattle, den die Dunkelheit langsam einholte. Der ebene, asphaltierte Fußweg war eine ungewohnte Abwechslung für seinen Stock und sein Bein nach Schotterwegen und Schlaglöchern in der indischen Provinz. Aber die Gegend war passend, dachte er sich. Wenn auch nicht für ihn. Es fühlte sich fremd an zurück in einer geordneten Zivilisation zu sein.

Die Dämmerung schien schneller voranzukommen als er. Er stoppte kurz unter der nächsten Straßenlaterne, um den kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche ohne Brille besser lesen zu können. Als er den Zettel auseinanderfaltete, bemerkte er wie unnötig dieser Halt eigentlich war.

Die Hausnummer hatte sich inzwischen wie eine kostbare Information in sein Hirn eingebrannt, und die kleine ausgedruckte Straßenkarte, die sich sonst noch in seiner Tasche befand, konnte er wie ein lebendiges Foto aus seiner Erinnerung abrufen.

Er sah trotzdem noch einmal auf den Zettel hinab, die Macht der Nervosität vielleicht. Nummer 114. Das nächstliegende Haus hatte die Nummer 102. Nur noch ein paar Meter.

Das Haus mit der Nummer 114 hatte wenig überraschend den gepflegtesten Vorgarten aller Häuser in der Umgebung. Alles war symmetrisch angeordnet und eine verschnörkelte Laterne sprang an, als er sie passierte. Sie wies ihm den Weg hinauf bis zur Eingangstür. Alles trug ihre Handschrift. Er konnte nicht falsch sein.

Vor der Tür angekommen lokalisierte er als erstes den Klingelknopf, doch er betätigte ihn nicht. Stattdessen sah er sich ein weiteres Mal auf der menschenleeren Straße um und hielt sich dann an den kleinen, zusammengeknüllten Zetteln in seiner Hosentasche fest.

Schließlich klingelte er. Niemand kann ewig wegrennen.

Ein paar Sekunden lang lauschte er andächtig, doch er hörte nichts. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen, erleichterten Sprung, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit, bis sie von einer Kette aufgehalten wurde, und das rosige Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens zeigte sich.

Sein Herz machte nicht einfach nur einen weiteren Sprung, es schien kurzzeitig gar nicht mehr zu schlagen. "Oh", kam es aus ihm hervor und er stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten, während seine Augen weiter auf die des Kindes fixiert waren.

Neugierig starrte sie ihn an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

House hörte weitere Schritte im Hintergrund. "Fiona, ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nicht alleine an die Tür gehen."

Die Kette an der Tür wurde gelöst und da stand sie. Das Kind versteckte sich schüchtern hinter ihren Beinen, doch der durchdringende Blick des Mädchens galt immer noch House.

"Oh", war auch alles, was Cuddy hervorbrachte.

"Ja, oh", vermied er jegliche Begrüßung und wagte es immer nur wenige Momente lang sie zu mustern, bevor er seine Augen wieder ausweichend etwas anderem zuwandte.

Cuddy beugte sich nach unten, um mit ihrer Tochter zu sprechen. "Schatz, kannst du in dein Zimmer gehen und dir schon eine Geschichte aussuchen?" Sie schob sie automatisch bereits ein Stück von sich weg.

Die Kleine nickte und rannte davon, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch einmal einen Blick auf House geworfen zu haben.

"Wie alt ist sie?", fragte House, als sich Cuddy wieder ihm zugewandt hatte.

"Nicht alt genug", antwortete Cuddy simpel. "Aber das weißt du." Sie wusste nicht, warum er die Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte.

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber.

"Schatz, wer ist es?", rief eine männliche Stimme im Hintergrund begleitet von dem Geräusch von Schuhen auf hölzernen Treppenstufen.

House suchte Cuddys Augen ab und wartete angespannt auf das, was sie sagen würde. Vielleicht würde es ihm verraten, ob es ein Fehler war hierher gekommen zu sein.

Cuddy räusperte sich unsicher und brach den Blickkontakt mit House nicht. "Ein alter Bekannter." Sie drehte sich um und der Mann, dessen Stimme gerade erklungen war, stand am Ende des Flurs. "Kommst du mit Fi einen Moment lang alleine klar?" Sie sah kurz zurück zu House. "Ich würde gerne was klären."

Misstrauisch sah er sie an und kam näher auf Cuddy zu. Dann begutachtete er House. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an seinem Stock hängen und House wusste, dass er wusste, wer er war. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Cuddy leise, doch House konnte es hören.

Cuddy nickte und lächelte kurz und angespannt. "Nur eine Stunde."

"Okay." Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe und ließ House dabei keinen Moment lang aus den Augen.

"Ich habe ihr eine Geschichte versprochen", sagte Cuddy und löste sich von ihm. Er nickte und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund, sah House ein letztes Mal eindringlich, ja fast bedrohlich an, und verschwand dann in einem der Zimmer. Cuddy nahm ihren Mantel von der Garderobe und zog eilig die ersten Schuhe an, die ihr in den Weg kamen.

House drehte sich um und lief die kleine Auffahrt hinunter bis zur Straße zurück. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Cuddy die Tür schloss und danach mit dem vertrauten Geräusch, das ihre Stöckelschuhe machten, näher kam.

"Was für eine herzliche Begrüßung", sagte er, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, und sie zusammen Seite an Seite den Gehweg entlang liefen.

"Jeder, wie er es verdient", erwiderte Cuddy unbeeindruckt und schloss auch noch die obersten Knöpfe ihres Mantels. Die Luft war abends eisig um diese Jahreszeit und in diesem Teil des Landes. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht komplett daran gewöhnt.

"Ich nehme an, er weiß, wer ich bin."

"Nein, in meinen Erzählungen hattest du zur Tarnung eine große Rute", brachte sie sarkastisch hervor.

House lachte müde in sich hinein. Der Jetlag steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen und die plötzliche Temperaturänderung machte ihm zu schaffen. Auch er zog seinen Mantel ein wenig enger um seinen Körper.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und ein wenig Vorwurf durchflutete ihre Stimme, während sie auf ihre Schuhe hinab sah.

"Ich verfolge einen Plan, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie er aussieht."

"Klingt ganz nach dir", bestätigte Cuddy.

Er sah ebenfalls auf ihre Schuhe hinab und schwieg einen Moment lang. "Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht dabei helfen herauszufinden, wie er aussieht", sagte er schließlich leise.

"Ja klar", begann sie salopp, "Verliere ich dabei meinen Job, mein Leben, meine Perspektive?" Es war ein anderes Wort, das ihr auf der Zunge lag, aber das es einfach nicht aus ihrem Mund schaffte: Freunde.

House blieb stehen und sah zu, wie sie einfach weiter ging und sich immer mehr von ihm entfernte. "Es tut mir Leid", rief er ihr hinterher und die Worte ließen seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen. Er war niemand, der sich entschuldigte.

"Oh toll!", rief sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. "Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte." Sie lief wieder auf ihn zu und blieb bedrohlich nah vor ihm stehen. "Dir hat es vor vier Jahren nicht Leid getan und das tut es jetzt auch nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum du hier bist, ist dein schlechtes Gewissen, von dem ich zumindest gehofft hatte, dass es dich inzwischen aufgefressen hat."

Ihre scharfen Worte flogen wie Rasierklingen auf ihn zu und er konnte ihnen nicht ausweichen. Sein Oberkörper war bereits ein Stück nach hinten gewichen, doch seine Beine fühlten sich eigenartig schwer an. Sie ließen ihn nicht weiter fortlaufen.

Es warf sie aus der Bahn, dass er ihren wütenden Worten nichts entgegnete und stattdessen einfach nur wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Sie betrachtete ihn das erste Mal genauer, auch wenn die Dämmerung es schwer machte. Seine Haut war sonnengebräunt, die Bartstoppel nun komplett grau, der Haaransatz ein wenig weiter hinten, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, und um seine Augen herum hatten sich die kleinen Fältchen multipliziert. Er sah müde aus.

"Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?", fragte sie verhalten und ließ ihre Arme resignierend zur Seite fallen.

"Viele Gründe", antwortete er simpel. Dass Cuddy trotz der vier Jahre, die ins Land gegangen waren, besser aussah denn je, war einer davon. Das Glücklichsein tat ihr gut.

"Die da wären?", hakte sie nach.

"Können wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen?"

* * *

Der Park mit dem kleinen See war die perfekte Fluchtstätte. Zumindest um diese Zeit, wenn sich das kleine Karussell auf dem Spielplatz nicht mehr drehte, und im romantischen Licht des kleinen Brunnens mit der Schwanenfigur nur noch das Quaken der Enten und der kanadischen Wildgänse zu hören war.

Die Lichter eines kleinen Restaurants mit großer Glasfront erhellten einen Teil des Sees und House konnte von seiner Position auf der Parkbank aus sehen, wie der Wind sanfte Wellen auf das Wasser streichelte.

"Woher wusstest du, wo du mich findest?"

Seine Augen verfolgten eine Gruppe von Enten mit kleinen Küken im Schlepptau, die ruhig über das Wasser trieben. "Ich habe die Artikel über Dr. Lisa Cuddy und ihre Auferstehung am Seattle Children's Hospital gelesen. Beeindruckende Behandlungsquoten. Zwingst du deine Ärzte immer noch zum Ambulanzdienst?"

"Wir haben keine Ambulanz", entgegnete sie trocken. "Wo bist du gewesen?"

"Überall und nirgends. Europa, China, Japan, das letzte Jahr in Indien", zählte er relativ gefühllos auf. "Was macht er?"

Cuddy verstand nicht gleich und schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf über seine plötzliche Richtungsänderung. "Wen meinst du?"

"Dein Lover, Bettgefährte, was auch immer."

"Sein Name ist Simon."

"Also, was macht _Simon_?", fragte er wieder, diesmal mit übertriebener Betonung des Namens.

"Er arbeitet in einer Unternehmensberatung."

House machte ein abschätziges Geräusch. "Kein Wunder, dass du dir gleich willig ein Kind von dem andrehen lassen hast."

"Mistkerl", fauchte Cuddy aufgebracht und stand auf. Sie wollte gehen und ihn für immer hier alleine auf der Parkbank versauern lassen, doch in ihr brodelte es so sehr, dass es heraus musste. Sie musste es loswerden, damit sie es nicht noch länger mit sich herumschleppen musste. Sie warf die Arme unkontrolliert durch die Luft und wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte, doch dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

"Weißt du was? Ich würde es wieder machen. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann würde ich deinen beschissenen Arsch wieder in Schutz nehmen und versuchen zu retten, auch wenn es mich meinen Job kosten könnte. Damals habe ich es gemacht, weil ich dir vertraut habe, und weil ich dachte, dass trotz all dieser Ignoranz und Selbstbesessenheit, die du an den Tag legst, da doch noch etwas anderes ist. Irgendwo dahinter."

Sie nahm eine kurze Pause, um tief einzuatmen. "Und mit dem Wissen, das ich heute habe, würde ich es auch wieder so machen. Aber nicht, weil ich immer noch an dieses naive Märchen glaube, sondern weil mich dieser ganze Mist damals endlich zu einem glücklichen Menschen gemacht hat. Hier und weit weg von dir."

Das hatte gesessen. Getroffen und ohne ein Wort stand House auf und lief los. Nicht in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, sondern weiter in den Park hinein.

Schwer atmend von ihrem Wutausbruch sah Cuddy ihm hinterher. Irgendetwas an seinem Gang war anders, doch sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Vielleicht waren es die Jahre, vielleicht waren es die Tränen, die einen Schleier vor ihren Augen bildeten, und die sie schnell mit dem Ärmel ihres Mantels wegwischte.

Er hörte wieder das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe, als sie begann ihm zu folgen. "Ich bin es nicht wert", sagte House ehrlich und ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme. "Geh nach Hause."

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und holte ihn schließlich ein. Ihre Hand griff nach seinem Oberarm und zwang ihn dazu sich wieder zu ihr umzudrehen. "Wenn du glaubst, dass du wieder einfach so davonlaufen kannst, dann hast du dich getäuscht." Während ihre rechte Hand weiterhin an seinem Ärmel zerrte, holte ihre linke aus und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Von sich selbst überrascht ließ Cuddy los und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

"Wow", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Wange. "Besser als dieser Inder neulich. Der hat geschlagen wie ein Mädchen." Er rieb weiter über die inzwischen sicher rote Stelle.

"Das tut mir Leid", stammelte Cuddy hörbar geschockt.

"Können wir uns jetzt wenigstens wieder setzen?", fragte er und ließ dann seinen Unterkiefer einmal kreisen. Das war wirklich keine mädchenhafte Ohrfeige.

Cuddy ging zurück zu der Parkbank, auf der sie gerade noch gesessen hatten, und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder. House folgte ihr und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

"Ich weiß, dass die Situation damals nicht leicht war", begann sie diesmal ruhig, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. "Und weißt du warum? Weil ich selbst da mit drin steckte. Aber trotzdem hätte es nicht so weit kommen dürfen."

"Ich weiß, dass du auch Teil dieser _'Situation'_ warst", entgegnete er und malte dabei kleine Anführungszeichen in die nächtliche Luft.

"Aber es war dir egal. Du hast Panik bekommen und dann gab es nur noch dich selbst. Du gegen den Rest der Welt. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, wir hätten darüber reden können."

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm damals zu peinlich war das zuzugeben. Zuzugeben, dass er mit alledem nicht klar kam, auch wenn es am Ende nur mehr als offensichtlich geworden war. Es war ihm selbst jetzt zu peinlich eben das zu sagen.

"Tut es dir wirklich Leid?", fragte sie und sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

"Du weißt, wer ich bin", drückte er sich um die ehrliche Antwort, die explizit ausgesprochene Wahrheit. "Aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich danach einfach den ganzen Scherbenhaufen zurückgelassen habe. Auch wenn ich jetzt glaube, dass es vielleicht besser war zu gehen." Er deutete auf sie. "Du hast, was du immer wolltest."

"Ich habe auch etwas verloren."

"Unwichtig", beschwichtigte er.

Ihre Stimme war weiterhin sanft: "Das glaubst auch nur du."

Sein Blick war stur geradeaus auf den See gerichtet und seine Hände angespannt ineinander gefaltet. "Hast du seine Adresse?"

Diesmal verstand sie gleich. "Nein, aber seine Telefonnummer."

House nickte. "Habt ihr… Telefoniert ihr oft?", fragte er und sah ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen.

"Nein, sehr selten. Ich glaube wir haben beide unbewusst entschieden, dass es weniger wehtut das alles einfach hinter uns zu lassen und neu zu beginnen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Blick. "Wie lange bist du noch hier?"

"Zwei Tage vielleicht."

"Okay, gut zu wissen."


	3. Home, Home, Where I Wanted to Go

**Home, Home, Where I Wanted to Go**

Er trank bereits seinen dritten Kaffee und mit dem nächsten würde er wahrscheinlich anfangen zu zittern. Als ob er innerlich nicht schon genug aufgekratzt war.

Zwei Stunden lang hatte er jetzt ununterbrochen auf den Wohnhauskomplex gegenüber gestarrt, hindurch durch die große Glasfront des New Yorker Cafés. Die Mitarbeiter glaubten wohl inzwischen schon einen Obdachlosen bei sich zu haben, den sie bis zum Ladenschluss nur schwer loswerden würden.

Der letzte Schluck war bereits kalt und erinnerte House daran, dass er sich wieder entscheiden musste. Schon so wie nach dem ersten und zweiten Kaffee. Hier bleiben und weiter starren, endlich nach drüben gehen und klingeln, oder flüchten. Option drei klang immer noch am attraktivsten.

Er schob die Tasse beiseite und nahm seinen Mantel vom Hocker neben sich. Langsam zog er ihn an und ließ das Haus dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er fragte sich, welche Wohnung seine war, und ob es eine der hell erleuchteten war. Noch hatte er nicht nachgesehen, sich nicht überwunden nach seinem Namen an der Klingel zu suchen.

Den großen Koffer, der all seine wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er im Moment besaß, enthielt, rollte er unter dem Tisch hervor und zog den Griff aus. Er hatte ein Hotel an der Straßenecke entdeckt, als er hier her gekommen war. Die Preise hatte er auch gesehen und so wollte er lieber erst einmal herausfinden, ob er überhaupt hier bleiben würde, hier bleiben wollte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten bis er schließlich vor der großen Eingangstür des Apartmentkomplexes stand. So weit war es gar nicht und trotzdem hatte er jede Menge Zeit auf dem Weg verloren, wo auch immer. Angespannt betrachtete er die vielen Namensschilder an den Klingeln und musste sie dreimal alle durchgehen, bis seine Augen endlich bei _'Wilson'_ hängenblieben. Sein Herz sackte ein Stück nach unten.

Die nächste Herausforderung: Was sollte er sagen, wenn er sich am anderen Ende der Sprechanlage meldete? Und noch viel wichtiger: Würde Wilson überhaupt zuhören?

Diese Überlegungen erledigten sich vorerst von selbst, als die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde und ein junger Mann im schwarzen Anzug heraustrat. "Wollen Sie hier rein?", fragte er und hielt die Tür offen.

House schluckte und nickte dann.

Der Fahrstuhl brachte ihn in den dritten Stock. Soviel hatte das Klingelschild unten verraten. Ein langer Gang lag vor ihm. Das gedämpfte Licht über ihm sprang an, als er einen Schritt nach vorne tat und so erhellte sich alles nach und nach.

Es dauerte wieder ungewöhnlich lange, bevor er die richtige Tür fand und erneut fragte er sich, wo er immer diese ganze Zeit verlor. Sein schwerer Rollkoffer hinterließ Streifen auf dem weinroten Teppich des Flurs und ließ sich ungleich mühsamer ziehen.

Sein Finger ruhte etwa zwei Minuten auf dem Klingelknopf, bevor er ihn schließlich ohne sein bewusstes Zutun nach unten drückte. Ein schrilles Geräusch durchschnitt die Stille.

Die Tür öffnete sich unvermittelt, ohne dass House vorher Schritte oder etwas anderes gehört hatte. Vielleicht war das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren auch einfach lauter als alles andere. Er hielt sich auf der einen Seite an seinem Stock, auf der anderen an dem Griff seines Koffers fest.

Wilsons Gesicht wirkte etwas schmaler. Seine Schläfen waren grau geworden und auch ansonsten durchzog der ein oder andere Silberstreif sein Haar. Eine kleine Narbe zeigte sich am Ende seiner rechten Augenbraue. Die war definitiv neu. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Sie führten House schließlich zu seinen Augen: braun und immer noch sanft.

"Hey", krächzte House mit einer Stimme, die ihn nur bei diesem einen Wort schon fast verließ.

Wilsons Augen veränderten sich schlagartig und verloren jedes bisschen ihrer Sanftheit. "Verschwinde", fauchte er und schlug die Tür zu.

Der Wind hätte House fast weggeweht und nur die Anker rechts und links in Form seines Stockes und des Koffers hielten ihn noch, wo er war. Es war wohl auch nicht der Wind, den die Tür verursacht hatte, sondern eher der, der eisig direkt aus Wilsons Mund und besonders seinem Blick geweht hatte.

Er hatte nicht mit Regenbögen und Sonnenschein gerechnet und gerade fragte er sich, mit was um Himmels Willen er überhaupt gerechnet hatte. Und warum er überhaupt hier war. Mit was hatte er die ganze Zeit verbracht? Die Minuten im Café, die Stunden auf dem Flug hierher, die Tage in Seattle, die Wochen, in denen der Plan in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurde, die Monate in Indien zwischen Hitze und Monsun, die Jahre verstreut wie der Wind.

Es ging immer noch nur um ihn selbst. Alles an was er denken konnte, alles an was er je gedacht hatte, war wie es ihm wohl erginge, wenn diese Situation kommen würde. Wie er sich dazu überwinden könnte, welche Fluchtwege es gab, was seine ersten Worte sein könnten.

Und trotzdem war er hier, weil es doch eigentlich um einen anderen Menschen ging. Um Wilson.

House sah sich auf dem Flur um. Auf dem Teppich hatte er seine lange Spur hinterlassen und wenn er sie weiter verfolgen würde, dann würde er direkt zum Notausgang am anderen Ende des Ganges kommen. Das Fluchtweg-Schild wies ihm den Weg. Wie passend. Jetzt stand er hier zwischen Vergangenheit und erneuter Flucht, genau an dem Punkt, an den er zurückkehren wollte.

Nach einer Weile schob House seinen Koffer an die Wand und setzte sich darauf, den Oberkörper gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er schloss die Augen und begann das, was er inzwischen seine Form der Meditation nannte. Seine Gedanken sprudelten und drehten sich im Kreis, doch er ließ sich nicht mehr mitreißen.

Erst als es schon zu spät war, bemerkte er, dass sein langsam nach unten gleitender Kopf die Klingel erneut betätigt hatte. Das Geräusch schreckte ihn auf, doch er blieb auf seinem Koffer sitzen. Er hörte wie sich die Tür neben ihm aufs Neue öffnete, auch wenn er nicht direkt hinsah. "Hast du eigentlich so etwas wie ein Gästezimmer?", fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu Wilson.

"Soll das ein Witz sein?"

"Frag meine Geldbörse und mein Bankkonto. Die finden das bestimmt nicht lustig." House sah Wilson weiter ernst an.

"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden." Er schloss die Tür wieder, wenn auch diesmal bedeutend leiser.

House ließ seinen Kopf an der Wand wieder ein Stück nach unten gleiten und betätigte die Klingel mit ihm erneut. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder.

"Verschwinde oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst, wenn du nochmal klingelst", drohte Wilson.

"Hat der vielleicht ein Gästezimmer?"

Wilson entgegnete nichts und schloss die Tür.

Mit schmerzenden Muskeln von den Flügen und den Temperaturänderungen der letzten Tage erhob sich House von seinem Koffer und stellte sich wieder direkt vor die Tür. Ein paar Sekunden lang presste er sein Ohr gegen sie, doch er konnte nichts hören. Dann klopfte er dreimal.

Wilson riss die Tür so schnell auf, dass House nur vermuten konnte, dass er schon direkt dahinter stand mit der Hand bereits am Türgriff. "Verdammtes Arschloch!", rief er so laut, dass der ein oder andere Nachbar sich sicher fragte, was in den netten Arzt von nebenan gefahren war. Eine wütende Falte hatte sich direkt zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet.

"Du hast gesagt, dass du den Sicherheitsdienst rufst, wenn ich nochmal klingel. Ich habe geklopft", sagte House mit unschuldiger Stimme und einem Schulterzucken, doch sein Blick war immer noch ernst und ganz und gar nicht amüsiert. Sonst hätte er Spaß daran gefunden Wilson so zur Weißglut zu treiben. Früher. Heute nicht.

"Verschwinde", sagte Wilson, immer noch wütend, aber mit deutlich weniger Kraft in der Stimme als gerade noch. House sah ihm an, dass er diese Kraft nicht mehr hatte. Es klang eher…verletzt.

"Kann ich nochmal klopfen, wenn du die Tür jetzt gleich schließt, oder kommt dann auch schon der Sicherheitsdienst?"

Wilson machte die Tür wortlos wieder zu.

Und erneut sah House sich um. Der Fluchtweg am einen Ende des Ganges schien plötzlich weiter weg denn je. Die Vergangenheit auf der anderen Seite war eben das: vergangen. Er wollte hier sein und auch wenn sein Plan sich letztendlich vielleicht mehr als löchriges Konstrukt seiner Selbstbesessenheit herausgestellt hatte, so verstand er die Idee dahinter jetzt endlich besser denn je.

Er musste Wilson zurückgewinnen.

Seine Fingerknöchel klopften erneut auf das schwere Holz der Tür. Es regte sich minutenlang nichts und House war sich sicher, dass ihn gleich zwei übergroße Bodybuilder in schwarz packen und aus dem Haus schleifen würden. Er könnte genauso gut hier auf sie warten.

Doch niemand kam und stattdessen öffnete sich die Tür nach ein paar Minuten wieder und House sah nur einen kurzen Moment von Wilson, spürte aber den Gegenstand, den er ihm direkt gegen die Brust geschleudert hatte, umso deutlicher.

Als er diesem hinterher sah, wie er auf den Boden fiel, hatte sich die Tür schon wieder geschlossen und Wilson war weg. House hob die rote Decke auf. "Du drohst mir mit dem Sicherheitsdienst und am Ende bekomme ich eine Decke? Wie inkonsequent", ließ er die Tür wissen, hinter der er Wilson immer noch ganz in der Nähe vermutete. Doch ein wenig grinste er, denn Inkonsequenz war gut.

Auf seinem Bankkonto sah es in der Tat nicht rosig aus, aber eine Nacht im Hotel hätte es sehr wohl noch verschmerzen können. Doch jetzt stand das nicht mehr zur Debatte. Es gab keine Unsicherheiten mehr. Er wollte hier sein, da war er sich sicher.

Er ließ sich langsam neben dem Koffer auf dem Boden nieder, lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen die Wand und breitete die Decke über sich aus. Dann tauchte er wieder in seine wirre Meditation ab und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem ein bisschen besser. Auch wenn der erste Schritt ein winziger war.


	4. In a Bulletproof Vest with the Windows

**In a Bullet-proof Vest with the Windows All Closed**

Seit über einer Stunde saß Wilson direkt vor der großen Küchenuhr und beobachtete mit zusammengefalteten Händen, wie die Zeiger wanderten. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Es war hypnotisierend, doch es hatte ihn noch nicht zum Einschlafen gebracht. Im Moment fühlte er sich, als würde er nie wieder einschlafen können. Er fühlte sich leer.

Seine Finger taten bereits weh, als er sie aus ihrer verkrampften Position löste und ein wenig lockerte. Er hatte diese Situation lange gefürchtet. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde nie eintreten, aber er hatte nie aufgehört sich vor ihr zu fürchten.

Und seine größte Angst dabei war immer gewesen, dass die alten Wunden wieder aufreißen. Brutal und ohne Betäubung und am Ende vielleicht sogar so, dass er langsam aber sicher daran verbluten würde. Er hatte Angst vor zu viel überwältigenden Gefühlen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt war die Situation da und alles, was er fühlte, war Leere. Ein kurzer Moment der Wut und dann nichts mehr. Seine Gefühle waren abgeschottet, die Fenster geschlossen. Keiner konnte hineinsehen und jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr selbst darauf zugreifen.

War er wirklich so gefühlskalt geworden?

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Decke. Warmes Karminrot. Vielleicht war es ein Ausdruck dafür, dass noch nicht alles auf unter Null abgekühlt war. Er wusste nicht, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben. Er wollte wirklich, dass er verschwindet. Aber Wilson wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Decke genau auf das Gegenteil deutete.

"Verdammt", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Hände strichen durch die Haare am Hinterkopf.

Er stand auf und lenkte sich als erstes mit Aufwaschen ab. Dass er eigentlich eine Spülmaschine dafür hatte, war ihm gerade egal. Das Geschirr hatte ebenso wenig hypnotische Wirkungen wie die Küchenuhr und so hatte sich nichts an seiner Gefühlslage oder seinem nichtvorhandenen Schlafverlangen geändert, als er die letzte Gabel in die Schublade fallen ließ.

Als nächstes holte er das neueste Journal of Clinical Oncology aus seinem Aktenkoffer und suchte nach dem langweiligsten Artikel, den er finden konnte. Er war spannender als jedes Buch, als jeder Film, die er in letzter Zeit gelesen und gesehen hatte.

Danach probierte er es mit dem Fernseher. Stummgeschalten und in der Börsennachrichten-Dauerschleife. Nichts. Keine Müdigkeit, keine Ablenkung, ja nicht mal Resignation darüber, dass sein Aktiendepot wahrscheinlich gerade den Bach runter ging.

Und dann stand er auf. Ein kurzer Zickzack-Weg führte ihn schließlich zur Tür und langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass es nur noch seine Decke sein würde, die er als Erinnerung an diesen verrückten Abend vorfinden würde. Es war ein großer Teil, doch der kleine andere hoffte, dass das Karmesinrot immer noch jemanden wärmte. Jemanden, den er nie vergessen würde, nie vergessen könnte, egal wie viel Zeit auch vergangen sein würde.

Als erstes sah er den riesigen Koffer, der immer noch da war. Ein Schritt hinaus auf den Gang sagte ihm, dass der Koffer nicht alleine geblieben war. Neben ihm schlief House in einer äußerst unbequem aussehenden Position und schnarchte mit halboffenem Mund leise vor sich hin. Die Decke war wie ein enger Mantel um ihn geschlungen.

Wilson beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er ihm schließlich mit dem Fuß gegen das linke Bein stieß. House grunzte im Schlaf, doch er wachte nicht auf, also wiederholte Wilson das ganze, diesmal mit etwas mehr Durchsetzungsvermögen.

Mit einem weiteren, diesmal erschrockenen Grunzer schlug House die Augen auf und hob seinen Kopf. Perplex sah er Wilson an. Ohne ein Wort und seinen Blick weiterhin auf Wilson gerichtet, hievte er sich schwerfällig nach oben und hielt schließlich die Decke zwischen sich und Wilson. "Ist das Gästezimmer jetzt erst fertig geworden?"

"Eine Nacht", sagte Wilson eiskalt und nahm ihm die Decke aus den Händen, "dann bist du wieder weg." Er ging zurück in die Wohnung und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen.

House nahm seinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her in das geräumige Apartment. Er stand in einem Raum, der Küche und Wohnzimmer miteinander kombinierte. Überall traf Glas auf dunkles Holz, das Ambiente war edel.

"Am Mount Sinai verdient man also nicht schlecht", bemerkte House bei der Betrachtung der Wohnung.

Wilson reagierte nicht auf seine Bemerkung und öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer, das von einem kleinen Flur abging. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe den schweren Koffer hineinzubringen und auch ansonsten ließ er einfach nur die Tür offen stehen, damit House verstand.

Den Koffer wieder hinter sich herziehend betrat House den kleinen, aber in seiner Ausstattung genauso edlen Raum mit einem relativ großen Einzelbett, sowie einem großen, dunklen Holzschrank, der den Raum dominierte.

Er ließ den Koffer vor dem Schrank stehen und setzte sich besitzergreifend wie eh und je auf das Bett mit den schneeweißen Bezügen. "Geschmackvolle Einrichtung", bestätigte er und nahm die kleine Lampe vom Nachttisch um sie genauer zu betrachten. "Freundin?"

Wilson sagte nichts.

"Freund?"

Wieder nichts.

"Wirst du noch irgendwas sagen?"

Wortlos drehte Wilson sich um und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, lehnte sie jedoch nur an. In seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer nebenan ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und streckte alles soweit von sich, wie es nur ging. Er wartete einige Minuten und hoffte, dass ihn der Schlaf vielleicht ganz zufällig und heimtückisch übermannen würde, doch es passierte nichts.

Ein paar leise Geräusche kamen aus dem Gästezimmer, doch nach einer Weile verstummten auch diese. Wilson bemerkte, dass er House weder das Bad gezeigt hatte, noch gehört hatte, wie er es selbst gesucht hat. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihm ein guter Gastgeber zu sein, aber vielleicht brauchte er es.

Wilson nahm ein Handtuch aus seinem Schrank und trat wieder auf den kleinen Flur hinaus. Die Tür zum Gästezimmer war immer noch angelehnt und so fiel ein schmaler Lichtstrahl nach draußen auf den dunklen Parkettfußboden. Noch schlief House also nicht.

Ohne Nachzudenken öffnete er die Tür ein Stückchen mehr und sah in den Raum hinein. "Das Bad ist da drüben." Was er sah, führte dazu, dass er das Handtuch nur noch verwirrt von sich weghielt und schließlich ganz fallen ließ. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er und drehte sich schnell wieder um.

"Hey!", rief House ihm hinterher und wusste, dass er ihm gerade nicht einfach nachlaufen konnte. Obwohl er es verstand, verdrehte er genervt von Wilsons Reaktion die Augen. "Kannst du dem Krüppel wenigstens das Handtuch bringen?"

Tief einatmend stand Wilson immer noch auf dem dunklen Flur, als er House hinter sich rufen hörte. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und betrat den Raum erneut. Er hob das Handtuch auf und brachte es zu House, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß. Mit seiner Hand deutete er auf den freien Platz neben sich, doch Wilson bevorzugte den Stuhl, der etwas vom Bett entfernt stand.

House seufzte. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich knapp bei Kasse bin, also habe ich es verkauft." Seine Stimme versuchte krampfhaft ein wenig Leichtigkeit in die Situation zu bringen.

"Sehr witzig."

"Wenigstens hast du deine Sprache wiedergefunden", erwiderte House etwas erleichtert. "Wusstest du, dass es in China immer noch religiös motivierten Kannibalismus gibt? Die hätten sicher gerne so ein leckeres Bein in ihrem Kochtopf."

Leicht angeekelt von dem Bild, das House gerade in seinem Kopf produziert hatte, sah Wilson auf die Beinprothese, die direkt neben House am Bett lehnte. Sie war keine dieser ultraleichten Sprintprothesen, sondern anatomisch genau wie ein richtiges Bein geformt. Er schwieg einen Moment und bemerkte, dass House das Handtuch inzwischen auf seinem Schoß ausgebereitet hatte, sodass er den Oberschenkelstumpf nicht mehr sehen konnte.

House sah Wilson ohne etwas zu sagen an.

"Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?", fragte Wilson schließlich.

"Spielt das eine Rolle?"

"Wenn es dort nicht besonders angenehm war, dann ja. Weil es das ist, was du verdient hast", antwortete er erbost, aber es war keine wirkliche Wut mehr in seiner Stimme. Dazu war er im Moment nicht fähig. Verwirrung über die Situation und sich selbst, hatten alles, was er sich insgeheim zurechtgelegt hatte, zunichte gemacht.

"Ich hätte am Strand von Hawaii liegen können und trotzdem wäre es nicht besonders angenehm gewesen."

Es war fast eine Minute lang still zwischen ihnen beiden, bevor Wilson die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug. "Was mache ich hier überhaupt?"

House deutete ein Schulterzucken an. "Deine Prinzipien brechen. Ist schon Leuten vor dir passiert."

Immer noch ohne kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, stand Wilson auf und ging langsam zur Tür. "Das hier ändert nichts, House", sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an. "Morgen bist du weg."


	5. And I Swerve Out of Control

**And I Swerve Out of Control**

_"Du bist beurlaubt", sagte Cuddy energisch und hielt seinem Blick stand. Ihre Faust presste gegen die Tischplatte, doch sie wollte nicht noch mehr Gefühle zulassen._

_House ließ ein teuflisches Lachen aus seiner Kehle entweichen, das langsam nachließ, als er merkte, dass Cuddys eiskalte Miene sich kein bisschen entspannte._

_"Ich sage es nicht noch einmal: Du bist beurlaubt." Sie betonte jede Silbe einzeln, damit er es endlich verstand._

_"Heuchlerischer Haufen. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist und ohne mich werdet ihr es auch nie herausfinden." Er beugte sich über Cuddys Schreibtisch und kam ihr somit immer näher._

_"Du hast eine Alkoholfahne. Geh nach Hause und komm morgen nicht wieder." Ihre Stimme war ruhiger, um ihn nicht noch zusätzlich aufzuregen, doch ihre Wut blieb genau die selbe._

_"Warum feuerst du mich nicht gleich?", fragte er spitz und ließ seinen heißen, unangenehmen Atem genau auf ihr Gesicht treffen._

_"Geh. Nach. Hause." Dann stand sie auf und verschwand selbst aus ihrem Büro, während er ihr wütend hinterher schnaubte._

_

* * *

_

_"Dr. House hat…", begann Cuddy leicht unsicher, wurde dann aber zunehmend lauter, "Dr. House hat ein paar private Probleme."_

_"Er hat ein Alkoholproblem, ein Tablettenproblem und noch so einige andere Probleme", sagte der Abteilungsleiter der Pädiatrie spöttisch und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Die anderen Mitglieder des Krankenhausausschusses stimmten in sein Schmunzeln ein. _

_"Ich habe ihn beurlaubt", fuhr Cuddy fort._

_"Rausgeschmissen gehört der. Der Vorfall mit der Mutter in der Ambulanz war kein Kavaliersdelikt. Selbst für einen Arsch wie House ging das deutlich zu weit", warf Dr. Skellon ein._

_Wilson saß unbeteiligt zwischen alledem. Er war sauer auf House, er war sauer auf Cuddy. Irgendetwas ging hier schon länger vor sich und er wusste nicht, was es war._

_"Was ist mit seinem derzeitigen Patienten?", fragte einer der Ärzte._

_"Infolge seiner Beurlaubung ist ihm der Fall entzogen und sein Team kümmert sich darum. Ich möchte Dr. Wilson bitten sie zu beaufsichtigen, sowie mich für jegliche Unterschriften hinzuzuziehen."_

_Wilson erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah Cuddy überrascht an._

_"Er kann nicht ewig einen Freifahrtsschein bekommen", beschwerte sich ein anderer Arzt. "Irgendwann muss Schluss sein." Die restlichen Anwesenden bis auf Wilson nickten wieder._

_"Ich werde ein Treffen für nächsten Monat anberaumen. Dort stimmen wir dann ab, wie wir mit Dr. House weiter vorgehen."_

_Cuddy wusste, dass das nur negativ für House ausgehen konnte. Es sei denn, es geschähe ein kleines Wunder innerhalb des nächsten Monats. Aber sie war ohnehin nicht mehr in der Position dieses zu vollbringen. Und irgendwie wollte sie es vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr nach seinen Reaktionen. Sie war mehr als enttäuscht._

_

* * *

_

_Es klopfte an Cuddys Haustür, Holz auf Holz. Schon allein deswegen ging sie nur recht widerwillig zur Tür._

_"Ich weiß, was mit ihm los ist", sagte House gefühlskalt und war wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wenig beeindruckt von Cuddys Brüsten, die sich durch ihre dünne Nachtrobe abzeichneten._

_"Hast du getrunken?", fragte sie sachlich._

_"Nein. Es ist kein Krebs. Ein falsches Signal in seinem Gehirn ist dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Körper so reagiert. Er muss wieder in eine Ecke getrieben werden, damit ein neuer Anfall eintritt. Dann können wir es beweisen."_

_"Er ist depressiv, House. Das kann nach hinten losgehen."_

_"Okay, dann nicht." House drehte sich um und trottete langsam die Auffahrt hinunter._

_Cuddy verdrehte die Augen und sah ihm einige Sekunden lang hinterher. "Nur dieser eine Fall", rief sie ihm schließlich zähneknirschend zu. "Wilson muss in alles eingeweiht sein und ich will alle Behandlungen zur Unterschrift vorher auf meinem Tisch haben."_

_"Kontrollfreak. Wenn das nur immer so gewesen wäre", erwiderte House bitter und lief weiter._

_

* * *

_

_"Dr. Wilson?"_

_"Ja", antwortete Wilson zögerlich und hörte die Angst in Kutners Stimme. Etwas, das er so noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte und das deshalb seine Alarmglocken schneller läuten ließen als alles andere._

_"Wir haben hier einen Notfall auf dem Dach. Mit House", fügte er hinzu._

_"Ich komme sofort", erwiderte Wilson und stürzte bereits aus seinem Büro in Richtung Treppenhaus._

_

* * *

__Als Wilson auf dem Dach ankam, wehte eine steife Brise über Princeton. Seine Haare tanzten ein paar Sekunden lang unkontrolliert im Wind und er sah nicht gleich, was vor sich ging. Dreizehn, Taub und Kutner standen ein paar Meter weiter vorn und blockierten seine Sicht. Foreman war nirgendwo zu sehen._

_Zügig ging er ein paar Schritte weiter, doch eine fast panische Handbewegung von Dreizehn verlangsamte sein Tempo schlagartig. Als er bei den drei Ärzten angekommen war, sah er warum. Etwa fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt stand House mit dem Patienten direkt am Abgrund. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten die nackten Füße des jungen Mannes von den mehr als zehn Metern Luft nach unten._

_"Was zur Hölle macht er da?", fragte Wilson und seine Stimme überschlug sich._

_Taub sah ihn besorgt an. "Er versucht anscheinend einen Anfall auszulösen, indem er ihn bis zum Limit treibt. Wir haben nichts davon gewusst und hätten das sicher auch nicht zugelassen."_

_"Hat er getrunken?", wollte Wilson wissen und sah zurück auf die beiden Gestalten am Rande des Daches. Der junge Patient sah verängstigt aus, House's Gesicht dagegen war zu einer bedrohlichen Grimasse verzogen._

_"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Taub._

_"Wir müssen ihn überwältigen und den Patient in Sicherheit bringen", warf Kutner ein und suchte in Wilsons Augen nach Sicherheit, nach Bestätigung, dass das hier alles gut ausgehen würde._

_"Das ist zu gefährlich für beide. Lassen Sie mich das machen." Tief einatmend ging Wilson zwei Schritte nach vorn und versuchte die Situation von neuem einzuschätzen. Er konnte ein paar der Worte aufschnappen, die House zu dem Patienten sprach. Nicht genug, um zu wissen, was genau er vorhatte. Nicht genug, um zu wissen, ob er überhaupt etwas vorhatte, oder das hier nur eine weitere seiner sich in letzter Zeit häufenden Eskapaden war._

_Nach ein paar Sekunden sah House nach hinten und erblickte Wilson. Doch sein Blick war nicht das, was Wilson erwartet hätte. Er war nicht geschockt, oder reumütig, oder gar einfach nur empört. Nein, er war versichernd. Ein kurzes Nicken unterstrich seine Aussage, dass er hier alles unter Kontrolle hatte._

_"Bring ihn hier her, House", sagte Wilson in ruhigem, aber bestimmten Ton und hatte seine Augen gefährlich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt._

_Mit einer Handbewegung deutete House ihm an wieder nach hinten zu gehen, doch Wilson blieb, wo er war._

_"Bring ihn sofort hier her", appellierte Wilson ein weiteres Mal, diesmal noch deutlicher, und ging erneut einen Schritt nach vorn. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um anzudeuten, dass er den Patient entgegennehmen und sich um ihn kümmern würde._

_Ängstlich drehte sich auch der Patient um und Wilson sah eine Träne, die ihm langsam über die Wange rollte. "Nichts hat Sinn", murmelte er undeutlich und sah Wilson resignierend an._

_"Kommen Sie hier her, wir kümmern uns um Sie." Vertrauensvoll streckte Wilson seine Hand weiter aus und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Team hinter sich._

_Der Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf und murmelte weiter vor sich hin. Doch der Wind trug seine Worte ungehört davon, als er seinen rechten Fuß langsam bewegte und der andere ihm folgte._

_"House!", schrie Wilson so laut er konnte und warf die Arme durch die Luft, wie als könne er damit verhindern, was gerade geschah._

_Schlagartig drehte sich House zu dem Platz um, an dem gerade noch der junge Mann gestanden hatte. Doch seine Hand griff nur noch ins Leere. "Oh mein Gott", murmelte er völlig geschockt und sah zu, wie er fiel und fiel und fiel._

_

* * *

_

_Cuddy klopfte mit so viel Wut an seine Haustür, dass er glaubte sie würde jeden Moment das massive Holz durchbrechen und ihm wenn es soweit war, sicher gleich den Kopf abreißen oder ihn zumindest doch bewusstlos schlagen._

_Seine kleine Festung hier, in die er sofort nach dem Vorfall auf dem Dach geflüchtet war, war längst nicht mehr sicher. Die Flasche Bourbon, die er seit seiner Ankunft geleert hatte, längst kein Trost mehr. Nicht einmal mehr vergessen ließ sie ihn. Die übliche Betäubung wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen._

_Er trottete langsam zur Tür. Sein Gang wich immer wieder nach rechts und links ab und machte den Weg so unnötig länger, als er war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient. Jeden kleinen, stechenden Schmerz bei jedem kleinen, verdammten Schritt._

_Als seine Hand auf die Türklinke traf, wütete Cuddy auf der anderen Seite immer noch. Ihre Fäuste prallten immer und immer wieder auf das harte Holz und ließen seinen Kopf schmerzen, jetzt wo er so nah dran war._

_Ausdrucklos öffnete er schließlich die Tür und trat in Erwartung von Cuddys Manifestierung der Wut sogleich einen Schritt nach hinten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung ging sie nicht auf ihn los, sondern ließ die Arme nach unten fallen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter._

_Ihr Blick war von einer Kälte gekennzeichnet, die er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte, von der er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie zu ihr fähig war. Eisig traf er auf seine glasigen Augen. Das Schlimmste war, dass er Wilsons Blick auf dem Dach so ähnelte._

_Ihre Stimme war eigenartig kontrolliert, aber jedes einzelne Wort so schneidend wie ein blutiges Messer: "Er hat schwerste Verletzungen und es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er durchkommt. Es ist ein verdammtes Wunder, dass er nicht gleich tot war."_

_Sie atmete tief ein und selbst das wirkte bedrohlich. "Dass du deinen Job los bist, muss ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe es freut dich zu erfahren, dass das auch für Wilson und mich gilt."_

_House sah von ihr weg und hatte Mühe irgendetwas zu fokussieren._

_"Und übrigens: Die andere Sache hat sich auch erledigt. Schon vor einer verdammten Woche. Aber das ist dir wahrscheinlich auch scheißegal."_

_Es war eine stumme Träne, die ihren Weg nicht hier an die Oberfläche fand, und die Cuddy wahrscheinlich erst zu Hause weinte, die House für einen winzigen, einen letzten Moment sah, bevor sie das Haus verließ._


	6. Soldiers, You've Got to Soldier On

**Soldiers, You've Got to Soldier On**

Wilson las bereits den fünften Artikel der New York Times, doch er hätte nicht sagen können, worum sich die anderen vier zuvor gedreht hatten. Seine Augen wanderten über die Buchstaben, sein Gehirn zog sie zu Wörtern zusammen, doch am Ende war es nicht dazu in der Lage die Sätze zu erfassen. Stattdessen war es mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt.

Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens und Wilson versuchte ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden und wenn er nicht ganz wach lag, so befand er sich doch zumindest immer in einem unbefriedigendem Halbschlaf, der bestimmt wurde von diversen Szenen der Vergangenheit, die durch seinen Kopf schnellten und hier und da grell aufblitzten. Manchmal so wie sie wirklich passiert waren, manchmal eigenartig und bedrohlich verzerrt. Kleine Horrorgeschichten zu denen sein Gehirn selbst das Drehbuch schrieb, und die ihn schlussendlich immer wieder mit Schweiß auf der Stirn aufwachen ließen.

Er versuchte sich gerade an einem neuen Artikel, als er hörte, wie die Tür des Gästezimmers aufging. Ein wenig überrascht war er schon, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet House zu dieser frühen Tageszeit überhaupt anzutreffen. Andererseits hatte sich an seiner Entscheidung nichts geändert. Er wollte immer noch, dass House wieder verschwindet.

Die Finger der linken Hand immer noch im Henkel seiner Kaffeetasse, sah Wilson zu, wie House in das kombinierte Wohn- und Esszimmer trat und erst einmal stehen blieb. Er war bereits komplett angezogen, sogar den schwarzen Mantel trug er, und zog wieder den riesigen Koffer hinter sich her. Er wirkte wie sein neues Markenzeichen, obwohl der Stock auch immer noch da war. Wilson fragte sich einen Moment lang warum überhaupt.

"Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört", sagte Wilson perplex und nahm zur Ablenkung einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

"Ich war schon lange vor dir im Bad. Konnte nicht schlafen", erwiderte House mit einem Schulterzucken.

Wilson nickte verstehend und stellte den Kaffee zurück auf den Tisch. In seiner Vorstellung hatte die Situation anders ausgesehen. Wenn er etwas am wenigsten erwartet hatte, dann dass House einfach ohne jedes Murren, ohne jeden Versuch der Umstimmung, ohne jeden hinterhältigen Plan das Feld räumt und tatsächlich seiner Bitte zu gehen nachkommt. Aber vielleicht war da ja auch einfach nur die Hoffnung der Vater des Gedanken gewesen.

Die Mine von Wilson blieb trotz seiner Gedankengänge düster und weitestgehend unlesbar. House sah zwischen ihm und seiner Kaffeetasse kurz hin und her und konzentrierte sich dann auf seinen Koffer. Er rüttelte solange an dem Griff, bis dieser sich widerwillig ganz ausziehen ließ, und zog den Koffer dann ein paar weitere Meter in Richtung Wohnungstür. Auf dem Parkettboden des Apartments hatte er nicht wie draußen auf dem Gang seine Spuren mit den Rollen hinterlassen. Zumindest das würde Wilson dann nicht mehr an ihn erinnern.

"Okay dann", sagte er mit einem Nicken und sah Wilson in die Augen, der am Tisch unglaublich weit weg wirkte.

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Okay dann? Und das war's?"

House nickte erneut. "Das war's", bestätigte er. "Es sei denn natürlich, du willst hören, wie dankbar ich für die nächtliche Flüchtlingsaufnahme bin. In diesem Fall: Danke für das Zimmer." Sein Ton war ganz der alte.

"Ja, in der Tat, gute Manieren sind alles, was ich erwartet habe." Auch sein Ton war einer, der ihm vertraut war.

"Was willst du, Wilson? Du hast gesagt, ich soll verschwinden und jetzt ist das anscheinend nicht genug."

"Vielleicht wollte ich sowas wie Erklärungen", bot Wilson an, "aber ich glaube es tut weniger weh, wenn du einfach wieder verschwindest." Er nickte um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

"Es tat damals weniger weh einfach zu verschwinden", erwiderte House ernst. "Auch wenn dir das als Erklärung jetzt vielleicht nicht genügt. Ich bin sicher nicht gegangen, weil es mich nicht gekümmert hat, sondern vielleicht, weil es mich zu sehr gekümmert hat."

Es war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Koffer das letzte Stück bis zur Tür zog. Regungslos sah Wilson ihm hinterher, wie er die Tür öffnete und schließlich verschwand. Wahrscheinlich würde nur ein ungemachtes Bett an ihn erinnern.

Doch als House die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, konnte dieser sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war immer noch der erste Schritt, aber dieser war seit gestern Abend bereits um einiges länger geworden. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Absicht hier so schnell wieder zu verschwinden.

* * *

Um genau sieben Uhr achtunddreißig verließ Wilson das Haus. Hastig stopfte House das letzte Stück seines Croissants in den Mund und wartete bis Wilson ein paar Meter gegangen war. Dann verließ er eiligen Schrittes das Café, das er nach dem gestrigen Abend nur zu gut kannte, und folgte Wilson, wenn auch auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Als Wilson in der U-Bahn verschwand, ging auch House die Treppen nach unten, doch der Balance- und Kraftakt bestimmt durch Stock und Koffer verlangsamten ihn deutlich. Fast hatte er Wilson verloren, als er unten in der Station angekommen war, doch die Schlange an einem Kiosk brachte ihm Glück und hielt Wilson ein paar Minuten beim Kauf einer Wasserflasche auf.

Die Verfolgung ging schließlich weiter, erst auf dem Bahnsteig und dann auch in der U-Bahn selbst. Dichtgedrängt zwischen unzähligen Männern in Anzügen jeder Couleur, versuchte House Wilson nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, der sich gedankenverloren ein paar Meter weiter an einem Haltegriff festhielt und aus dem Fenster starrte. Viel mehr als tiefes Schwarz war dort zumeist nicht zu sehen, aber das hielt Wilson nicht vom Starren ab.

An der 103. Straße stieg Wilson schließlich aus und House kämpfte sich mit Stock und Koffer ebenfalls zu den Türen hinaus. Ein junger Mann stand ihm im Weg, den ein gezielter Einsatz des Stockes auf dem Mittelfußknochen zur Seite zwang. Dann eilten beide wieder zurück ans Tageslicht, erst Wilson, dann House.

Nach einem Stück auf der Park Avenue, bog Wilson nach links in die 102. Straße ein. Im Abstand von etwa zehn Metern folgte House ihm weiterhin. Ganz plötzlich blieb Wilson stehen und verharrte einen Moment. Auch House stoppte sofort und sah sich um. Direkt neben ihm befand sich eine kleine, dunkle Gasse mit ein paar Mülltonnen, in die er verschwand, als sich Wilson gerade umdrehte. Seinen Koffer zog er wie immer mühsam hinter sich her.

Er wagte es kurz hinter der Ecke hervor zu spähen und erkannte, wie Wilson mit festentschlossenem Blick wieder zurück lief. Vielleicht war ihm eingefallen, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Oder House war einem anderen interessanten Mysterium auf der Spur.

Als Wilson immer näher kam, zog sich House ein Stückchen weiter in die Gasse zurück. Sobald Wilson vorbei war, würde er die Verfolgung wieder aufnehmen und hoffentlich an einen Ort gelangen, der ihm ein bisschen mehr über Wilsons Leben verriet.

Oder auch nicht. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden des Luftanhaltens, in denen House gegen die leicht feuchte Hauswand gedrückt war, bemerkte er, dass Wilson längst neben ihm stand, einen nicht besonders amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Upps", stellte House fest.

"Kleiner Tipp: Wenn du mir schon folgst, solltest du wenigstens den Koffer vorher irgendwo loswerden. Ist ein bisschen auffällig."

"Ich folge dir nicht. Wir haben beide nur zufällig den gleichen Weg", erklärte House unschuldig.

"Zu was? Zum nächsten Spirituosengeschäft?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du den Alkohol so nötig hast."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du nicht immer diese 'Inspector Gadget'-Trickserie gesehen? Sogar der war besser als du."

"Das motiviert total", beklagte House sich.

"Hör auf mich zu verfolgen, hör auf vor meiner Wohnung aufzutauchen, und hör vor allem auf dich so zu benehmen, als würde im Handumdrehen einfach alles wieder so werden, wie es war. Weil das wird es nicht. Du bist nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens."

House nickte und sah von Wilson weg. Er griff wieder nach dem Koffer und trat zurück auf den Gehweg, den die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages sachte wärmten. "Kannst du mir vielleicht nur kurz sagen, wo du hingehst?", fragte er spitzbübisch. "Dann kann ich die Beschattung hier und jetzt abbrechen."

Wilson stöhnte. "Wo soll ich morgens um acht schon hingehen? Wo ich arbeite hast du ja anscheinend schon herausgefunden."

"Alles klar. Dann ein schönes Leben noch." Und so drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Erneut verblüfft von diesem, für House viel zu simpel erscheinenden Zug, sah Wilson ihm hinterher. Doch diesmal war er sich sicher, dass dieses Kurzangebundene nur bedeuten könne, dass er auf keinen Fall aufgeben würde. Und Wilson wusste wieder nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ärgern sollte.

* * *

Anscheinend war die Verfolgung ohne Koffer doch wesentlich unauffälliger. Noch hatte Wilson ihn jedenfalls nicht abgefangen, nachdem er um kurz vor sieben Uhr abends das Mount Sinai Medical Center direkt an der 5th Avenue verlassen hatte. House war ihm durch den Central Park gefolgt und stand jetzt vor einem italienischen Restaurant, in das Wilson vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden war.

Die schweren, roten Samtvorhänge, die große Teile der Fenster verdeckten, verhinderten, dass House sehen konnte, was Wilson da drinnen genau machte. Ein Schild am Eingang verwies auf das exzellente Take-Away des Hauses und so würde es vielleicht nur einige weitere Minuten dauern, bis Wilson mit einer großen Tüte wieder herauskam, um diese auf dem eigenen Sofa vor dem Fernseher zu leeren. So zumindest stellte House sich das vor.

Doch auch nach zehn Minuten war immer noch nichts von ihm zu sehen. Vorsichtig öffnete House die Tür des Restaurants und lugte hinein. Sofort kam ihm eine wohlige Wärme entgegen und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Raum äußerst verwinkelt und nicht von überall einsehbar war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

In einem etwas abgetrennten Bereich, erspähte er Wilson an einem der Tische. Vor ihm stand bereits ein Bier, doch er war nicht allein. Ein weiterer Mann, etwa im gleichen Alter wie Wilson, saß ihm gegenüber. House konnte ihn nur von hinten sehen. Wilson war zu beschäftigt damit ihm zuzuhören, dass er House an der Tür bemerkt hätte.

Ein kurzer umherschweifender Blick sagte House, dass ein Tisch nahe der Tür der ideale Platz wäre, um die beiden zu beobachten und nicht gleich gesehen zu werden. Er setzte sich an den zweiten Tisch vom Eingang aus gesehen und ließ das Reservierungsschild unter eben jenem verschwinden. Seine Sicht hier war besser als an der Tür und so konnte er sowohl Wilson, als auch seinen Begleiter von der Seite beobachten.

Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden kam ein Kellner angelaufen und gab ihm ein knappes Lächeln. "Dieser Tisch ist reserviert, Sir", sagte er mit einem melodischen, italienischem Akzent.

"Das denke ich nicht", antwortete House, ohne seine Augen von Wilsons Tisch zu lassen. "Stellen Sie Schilder für sowas auf. Machen andere Restaurants auch so."

"Ich bin mir sicher, hier stand ein Schild."

"Nein, kein Schild." Er kickte das Schild auf dem Boden unauffällig mit dem Fuß unter eine nahegelegene Sitzbank und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Mein Tisch."

Der Kellner war sichtlich erbost, behielt aber die Fassung. "Natürlich, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken bringen?"

"Wasser."

"Wasser."

"Kennen Sie die beiden da drüben?", fragte House und deutete mit dem Finger auf Wilson und den anderen Mann.

Er zögerte. "Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

House machte ein verstehendes Geräusch. "Also sind Sie häufiger hier. Interessant."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Sonst hätten Sie einfach nein gesagt. Stammgäste?"

"Ihr Wasser kommt sofort", erwiderte der Kellner kurz angebunden und verließ den Tisch in Richtung Bar.

"Interessant", murmelte House ein weiteres Mal.

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich angeregt. Wilsons Gegenüber trug ebenfalls einen Anzug, hatte die Krawatte inzwischen aber abgenommen und auf den Stuhl neben sich gelegt. Sein Jackett hing wie Wilsons über der Stuhllehne. Seine fast schwarzen Haare waren kurzgeschnitten und ein paar jugendliche Züge zeigten sich in seinem Gesicht, als er über eine Bemerkung von Wilson schmunzelte. House war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er tatsächlich in Wilsons Alter war oder vielleicht doch jünger.

Nach ein paar Minuten war House vollkommen versunken in seiner Beobachtung. Die Welt um ihn herum hatte aufgehört im Takt zu marschieren und so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie sein Wasser inzwischen kam und der Kellner ihn ein weiteres Mal komisch ansah. Es war irgendetwas, das er sah, das ihn auf unangenehme Weise faszinierte, und als sowohl Wilson, als auch sein Begleiter anfingen gemeinsam über etwas zu lachen, wurde ihm endlich bewusst, was es war: Es sah aus wie das unbekümmerte Lachen zweier Freunde.


	7. You're the Target That I'm Aiming At

**You're the Target That I'm Aiming At**

_Er suchte sich eine möglichst ruhige Ecke in dem gemütlichen Café mitten in der Tokioer Innenstadt, zwischen penetrant blinkender Leuchtreklame und Menschenmassen, über die er überall hinaus ragte. Dann holte er seinen weißen Laptop aus dem Rucksack und klappte ihn auf._

_Er stellte ihn auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, als die Bedienung seine Bestellung aufnahm. "Ein großer Kaffee, bitte." Sein Japanisch war über die Jahre hinweg eingerostet, aber die wenigen Wochen, die er jetzt bereits auf Honshu verbracht hatte, zeigten die ersten Wirkungen und die simplen Phrasen kamen ihm wieder etwas leichter über die Lippen._

_Als der Kaffee kam, hatte sich inzwischen auch der Computer ins Internet eingeloggt. In dem kleinen Zimmer, das ihm jemand aus dem Krankenhaus zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, gab es warmes Wasser und Strom, aber auch nicht viel mehr. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt sich die wichtigsten Dinge des Lebens überall zusammenzugaunern. Sonst ging er im Krankenhaus ins Internet, aber heute war er nicht in der Stimmung sich dort aufzuhalten. Außerdem brauchte er Ruhe._

_Anfangs war die Verbindung etwas langsam und House hoffte, dass das nicht so bleiben würde, denn sonst könnte er das hier vergessen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten wurde es besser und er sah auf seine Uhr: Fünf Minuten vor acht. Unglaublich früh am Morgen für ihn. Fünf Minuten vor sieben in New York. Sieben Uhr abends._

_Er fragte sich, was er jetzt noch machte. Welche Hände er schüttelte und ob es einen Talisman in seiner Hosentasche gab. Nicht, dass er je der Typ dafür gewesen war. Aber wer weiß._

_Um zwei Minuten vor acht kam das erste Bild. Ein wenig stockend, aber dann immer flüssiger. Man konnte die Hinterköpfe der Anwesenden sehen. Aufgereiht wie die Perlen einer Kette, die Perlen vieler Ketten. Der Saal war voll und undeutliches Gemurmel war zu hören._

_House steckte die Kopfhörer seines iPods in die Buchse, während die Kameraeinstellung kurz wechselte. Ein leeres Rednerpult war zu sehen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein einzelnes Klatschen einen ganzen Reigen von Applaus los trat._

_Das Rednerpult war nicht mehr leer und House führte den Computer ein Stückchen näher an seine Augen heran. Das Lächeln des Mannes im braunen Anzug war scheu, fast so als wolle er nicht, dass zu viel Aufruhr um ihn gemacht wird, doch das schmälerte den Applaus kein bisschen. Erst nach einer kleinen Handbewegung beruhigte sich der Saal und es wurde still._

_"Guten Abend, mein Name ist Dr. James Wilson und wie Sie sicher bereits wissen, leite ich die Onkologische Forschungsabteilung am Mount Sinai Medical Center hier in New York. Ich bin heute hier, um Ihnen von den bahnbrechenden Ergebnissen zu berichten, die wir im letzten Jahr mit unserem 'Projekt p35' hinsichtlich diverser Krebsregulatoren und -effektoren erzielen konnten. Ergebnisse, die die medizinische Welt verändern könnten. Ergebnisse, die viele Leben retten könnten."_

_House konnte auf dem kleinen, unscharfen Bild nicht viel erkennen. Sicherlich nicht das, was er vielleicht gerne gesehen hätte. Wie es ihm geht zum Beispiel. Aber zumindest konnte er sicher sein, dass Wilson den Neuanfang irgendwie geschafft hatte. Seitenlange Artikel in medizinischen Journalen, sowie Reden und Vorträge wie dieser, sprachen eine mehr als deutliche Sprache._

_Doch die Karriere ist nicht das ganze Leben. Und was in diesem sonst noch vor sich ging, konnte House weder aus Artikeln, noch aus Vorträgen erfahren. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er hoffte, dass Wilsons Leben ganz abseits der Medizin ebenso erfolgreich verlief, oder ob er es lieber hätte, wenn es miserabel wäre. __Ohne ihn._


	8. I'm Gonna Buy a Gun and Start a War

**I'm Gonna Buy a Gun and Start a War…**

"Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie immer noch nichts essen wollen?"

"Ja", sagte House und deutete dem Kellner mit einer Handbewegung an ihn wieder in Ruhe zu lassen.

"Dann muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen. Wir haben eine Reservierung für den Tisch. Wenn Sie nur etwas Trinken möchten, ist dafür nebenan eine nette Bar", bemerkte der Italiener förmlich, aber nicht ohne den nötigen Drang in der Stimme. "Macht drei Dollar für das Wasser."

"Drei Dollar? War das von Ihnen selbst aus der Quelle gezapft? Der Wasserhahn hinter der Theke hätte es auch getan." House machte keine Anstalten zu zahlen oder gar zu gehen.

Der Kellner grummelte leicht angefressen. "Ich hole Ihnen gerne meinen Chef, mit dem Sie das klären können. Doch der wird Sie ebenfalls bitten zu gehen."

House holte ein paar Dollar aus seiner Hosentasche und legte genau drei davon auf den Tisch. "Wissen Sie was? Ich glaube ich habe da drüben gerade ein paar Freunde gesehen und werde mich mal zu denen gesellen." Er zeigte vage auf den Tisch von Wilson. "Da werden Sie doch sicher nichts dagegen haben."

Er stand auf und drängte den Kellner damit ein Stück zur Seite. "Coglione", murrte dieser vor sich hin und nahm die drei Dollar, während House zu dem Tisch mit den beiden Herren ging.

Als House auf sie zu kam, lachten Wilson und sein Begleiter ein weiteres Mal, doch sie bemerkten ihn nicht. Je näher er kam, desto sicherer war er sich, dass der Typ etwas jünger war als Wilson selbst. Mitte dreißig vielleicht. Wieder interessant.

Am Tisch der beiden angekommen, ließ House sich theatralisch auf den Stuhl neben Wilson fallen und sah ihn mit gespielter Überraschung an. "Hey, was für ein Zufall! Wusste nicht, dass du auch hier dinierst."

Wilson stöhnte und stützte für einen Moment seine Stirn auf der Hand auf. "House, verschwinde." Er blickte zu seinem Begleiter hinüber, der ihn verdutzt ansah. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er zu ihm.

House fiel ihm sofort ins Wort. "Muss es nicht. Ist doch ganz dein Stil: Edel und samtig." Er sah sich im Restaurant um und deutete auf einige der Dekorationselemente. "Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen."

Mit großen Augen sah der andere Mann erst House an und suchte dann in Wilsons Augen nach einer Antwort, doch der versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln, indem er für einen Moment lang wegsah.

House nutzte den Moment und adressierte seine nächsten Worte direkt an Wilsons offensichtlichen Freund. "Also, was ist Ihr Fachgebiet? Ich denke Diagnostik können wir ausschließen, denn wie ich gehört habe, hat er da schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht." Er deutete auf Wilson neben sich. "Onkologie findet er sicher auch nicht besonders spannend. Also vielleicht Gynäkologie?"

Der Mann sah ihn nur entgeistert an, ohne ein Wort von dem zu verstehen, was House da sprach.

"Oh Gott, Urologie!"

"House, es reicht", zischte Wilson und sah ihn wütend und gleichzeitig verletzt an.

"Wer ist das, James?", fragte sein Gegenüber.

"Ganz offensichtlich ein Idiot", erwiderte Wilson trocken.

"Ganz offensichtlich", bestätigte House und streckte seine Hand aus. "Greg House, von Beruf Idiot. Und Sie sind?"

"Anthony Clark", antwortete er und streckte seine Hand ebenfalls aus, wenn auch nur sehr vorsichtig.

House beobachtete seine Reaktion und ein weiteres "Interessant" rutschte ihm dabei heraus. Anthony hatte kein bisschen gezuckt, als House seinen Namen genannt hatte. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er ihn fasziniert, was dazu führte, dass Anthony immer wieder unsicher zu Wilson sah.

"Ihr geht also öfter miteinander aus?", spielte House sein Spiel weiter und korrigierte sich dann eilig. "Ich meine, ihr geht also öfter hier essen."

"Lass deine Spielchen und verschwinde", fauchte Wilson erneut. Er griff nach dem Wasserglas von House, das er von seinem Tisch mit hier her gebracht hatte, und leerte den letzten Schluck in die Blumen.

"Das waren mindestens fünfzig Cent", sagte House leicht empört und sah Anthony dann wieder durchdringend an. "Er ist gar kein Arzt, oder?"

"Ich bin Börsenmakler", entgegnete Anthony immer noch vorsichtig.

House machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. "Aha! Geld also. Hätte ich mir denken könne."

"Okay, es reicht." Wilson stand auf und drängte House von der Seite es ihm gleichzutun. "Steh auf, wir klären das draußen." Sein Ton war ruhig, damit die anderen Gäste nicht allzu viel von der Situation mitbekamen.

House blieb jedoch wie ein plumper Stein sitzen und ließ sich auch durch Wilsons widerholte Stöße gegen seinen Arm nicht aus dieser Position bringen. "Willst du dich etwa prügeln?"

Sein letztes Wort war lauter, als es hätte sein müssen, und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Kellner angeschossen kam. "Sir, gibt es Probleme mit diesem Gast?", fragte er Wilson und deutete auf House.

"Warum sollte es mit mir Probleme geben?", fragte House mit gespieltem Ernst und ein wenig Empörung in der Stimme.

Wilson ließ sich resignierend auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Nein, alles in Ordnung", sagte er mit einem angespannten Lächeln, dass den Kellner milde stimmte.

Überrascht sah House ihn an und bemerkte dann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Anthony langsam sein Jackett überzog. "Schon Schlafenszeit?"

"Ich glaube, ich lasse euch besser allein", erwiderte Anthony und stand auf. Er klang nicht wütend oder enttäuscht, nur immer noch verwirrt.

"Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Wilson ein weiteres Mal und machte mit den Händen eine Geste, die zeigte, dass er gerade machtlos war. "Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal. Und der Drink geht auf mich."

Anthony nickte und warf House einen letzten fragenden Blick zu, bevor er mit seiner blauen Krawatte in der Hand aus dem Restaurant verschwand. House nutzte die Gelegenheit und wechselte von seinem Stuhl auf den, den Anthony gerade geräumt hatte. Jetzt war er es, der Wilson genau gegenüber saß. Anthonys Bier stand vor ihm und war immer noch halbvoll. Er umklammerte es mit seinen Fingern, betrachtete es einen Moment lang und schob es dann zur Seite.

"Das kannst du nicht machen, House. Er ist ein Freund", wies Wilson ihn kopfschüttelnd zurecht.

"Ich glaube du verwechselst mein Nicht-Können mit deinem Nicht-Wollen", stellte House nüchtern fest. "_Ein_ Freund? Hast du etwa mehrere davon?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

"Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass mich alles etwas angeht."

"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert und genau deshalb geht es dich nichts an", stellte Wilson bitter fest und nahm den letzten Schluck seines Getränkes, um auch zu gehen.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte House ernst und völlig unvermittelt.

Wilson sah ihn ungläubig an. "Dir tut nie etwas Leid."

"Ich meine auch nicht das hier." Er breitete die Hände aus und bezog sich auf die Situation. "Andrew sollte ein bisschen lockerer werden."

"Anthony."

"Sag ich doch." Als der Kellner gerade vorbeikam, winkte er ihn zu sich heran und bestellte ein weiteres Getränk für Wilson und ein Wasser für sich selbst.

"Ich will nichts mehr trinken."

"Jetzt habe ich aber schon was bestellt. Ich bin knapp bei Kasse, also vergeude es nicht." Seine Hand fand unweigerlich wieder zu dem halbvollen Bierglas zurück und seine Finger kreisten über den Rand, damit sie etwas zu tun hatten, während sein Gehirn nach Worten suchte.

Wilson beobachtete ihn stumm und bedankte sich schließlich leise beim Kellner, als die neuen Getränke kamen.

"Es war falsch zu gehen", sagte House und spielte mit der Tischdecke.

"Du hast ihn weggeekelt."

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich meine nicht ihn. Ich meine damals."

"Damals war so einiges falsch."

"Ich weiß." Er machte eine lange Pause, bevor er Wilson überlegend ansah. "Vielleicht war es nicht falsch zu gehen. Es war falsch davonzulaufen."

"Was hast du gemacht in all den Jahren?", fragte Wilson, doch versuchte er die Neugier in seiner Stimme auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Das hier war kein Gespräch unter Freunden. Vielleicht war es nicht mal ein Gespräch unter alten Freunden.

"Ein bisschen herumgedoktert. Erstaunlicherweise liest man in manchen Ländern dieser Erde keine amerikanische Medizinfachpresse und erfährt auch nicht von den Entgleisungen gewisser Ärzte. Oder es interessiert sie einfach nicht."

"Wenn sie dich freiwillig irgendwo 'herumdoktern' lassen, sind sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur froh, wenn jemand ein Stethoskop richtig herum halten kann." Ein kleines Lachen umspielte seine Lippen, auch wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen war.

Es reichte, damit House es gesehen hatte und ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, kroch ein kleines Lächeln auf sein eigenes Gesicht. "Ich habe deine Artikel gelesen. Und die Artikel über dich. Erfolgreicher denn je", sagte er anerkennend.

"Ich hatte Glück", bestätigte Wilson.

"Das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun."

"Vielleicht."

House nahm einen großen Schluck des Wassers und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Er zögerte etwas, bevor er sprach. "Was weißt du über Pseudomyxoma peritonei?"

Wilson sah ihn zuerst mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, doch nach und nach würde seine Mine immer düsterer. "Du meldest dich vier Jahre lang nicht, keiner weiß ob du lebst oder—verzeihe mir den schlechten Scherz—vom nächsten Hochhaus gesprungen bist. Dann tauchst du hier völlig überraschend auf, ziehst erst die übliche Nummer ab, spielst danach den reumütigen Denker, reißt jede Menge alte Wunden auf, und am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass alles, was dich interessiert die Diplome an meiner Wand sind, die dir jetzt deinen elenden Arsch retten sollen."

Mehrere Gäste drehten sich zu House und Wilson um. House kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte Wilson mit einer Handbewegung zu besänftigen, doch dieser stand bereits wütend auf, knüllte die Papierserviette zusammen und warf sie kraftvoll vor House auf den Tisch. "Du bist erbärmlich, House."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit seinem Jackett in der Hand das Restaurant und ließ House auf der Rechnung sitzen. Nicht nur auf der mit den Getränken, sondern auch auf der, die sein Verhalten über die Jahre hinweg aufsummiert hatte. Die eine war bezahlbar, doch die andere konnte kein Geld der Welt begleichen.


	9. If You Can Tell Me Something Worth

**...****If You Can Tell Me Something Worth Fighting For**

Der Zufall war so groß, dass es unglaubwürdig erschien. Auf seinem Weg zurück durch den Central Park entdeckte House ihn auf einer der Parkbänke, die Beine ausgestreckt und die Hände zusammengefaltet. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Es erinnerte ihn lebhaft an die Situation mit Cuddy vor ein paar Tagen. Sogar der See war da, nur die Wildgänse fehlten.

"Wenn du mir eine Ohrfeige geben willst, dann nur zu", sagte er mit Blick auf das Wasser und konnte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Wange bei der Erinnerung an das Treffen mit Cuddy immer noch spüren. "Gegen mein Bein zu treten bringt nichts. Jedenfalls nicht auf der Schmerzskala. Es würde höchstens wegfliegen."

Wilson stöhnte irgendwo zwischen Wut und kompletter Entmutigung.

"Aber wer weiß, vielleicht wäre das ja sogar ganz witzig."

Wilson schwieg weiter.

House wartete einen Moment, in dem er hoffte, dass Wilson etwas sagen würde. "Oh, das Spiel wieder", monierte er schließlich. "Wenigstens bedeutet das, du gibst keine Widerworte und ich kann mit einer kleinen Richtigstellung beginnen."

House tat es Wilson gleich und streckte die Beine lang aus. Die Luft war in New York um diese Uhrzeit ein bisschen wärmer als in Seattle, aber im Moment ging jede Kälte ohnehin spurlos an ihm vorbei. Vielleicht weil er mit der kämpfen musste, die ihm von Wilson die ganze Zeit über entgegenkam.

"Das vorhin war zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen blöd. Und missverständlich." Er sah kurz zu Wilson. "Es geht um den Krebs, der die Eingeweide in glibberigen Schleim verwandelt", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als Wilson immer noch völlig teilnahmslos erschien. "Aber—Überraschung, Überraschung—es geht ausnahmsweise mal nicht um mich. Auch wenn sich sonst alles in dieser Welt um meine Wenigkeit dreht."

Er wartete ab, bis Wilson etwas erwiderte, doch es kam immer noch nichts. "Du musst jetzt fragen, um wen es dann geht", flüsterte House ihm zu.

"Du wirst es mir auch sagen, wenn ich nicht frage", sprach Wilson monoton.

"Upps", rief House und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, während er mit dem Finger zwischen sich und Wilson hin und her fuchtelte. "Waren wir mal befreundet oder so? Du kennst mich viel zu gut."

"Also, um wen geht's?", fragte Wilson immer noch hörbar desinteressiert.

"Männlich, 22, Inder."

"Indien", stellte Wilson nüchtern fest.

"Indien", bestätigte House. "Das Krebsleiden ist so selten, dass es ewig gedauert hat, bis ein Arzt überhaupt die richtige Diagnose gestellt hat. Und jetzt will keiner operieren."

"Wie weit fortgeschritten?"

"Das Bauchfell ist stark befallen, aber Magen, Darm, Galle, Leber und Blase sind alle noch funktionsfähig."

"Wenn das Bauchfell so stark befallen ist, ist die Fünf-Jahres-Überlebensrate trotzdem sehr gering. Zwanzig Prozent vielleicht."

House nickte. "Macht genau zwanzig Prozent mehr als Null."

"Das erfordert Fachwissen und ein hohes Können des operierenden Arztes."

House nickte weiter. "Du hast so einen Fall gesehen, richtig?"

"Aber nicht selbst operiert."

"Aber du könntest es."

Wilson sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall im Restaurant direkt an. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich dafür willst. Ich bin fast nur noch in der Forschung tätig. Sicher findet sich auch ein anderer guter Onkologe dafür irgendwo in den USA. Oder in Europa."

"Vielleicht springt was für dich dabei heraus?"

"Was? Ein Millionensümmchen?"

"Ich vermute, das ist nicht der erste Fall von Pseudomyxoma peritonei in seiner Familie. Drei relativ nahe Verwandte sind an bis zu ihrem Tode ungeklärten Krankheiten gestorben. Die recht primitiven Provinz-Autopsieberichte weisen darauf hin, dass sie auch alle eine gallertartige Masse im Bauchraum hatten, die ihre Organe verklebt hat. Nur wusste niemand damit etwas anzufangen. Es gibt noch mehr ungeklärte Todesfälle in den letzten Jahrzehnten in der Region. Bei vielen ähneln sich die Symptome: Hämatochezie, Meteorismus und Schwellungen im Unterbauch. Die Leute dachten an eine Epidemie."

House betrachtete Wilson kurz genauer und sah, dass er zumindest sein Interesse geweckt hatte. "Wir wissen, dass einige kolorektale Krebsarten durch Genmutationen begünstigt werden. Vielleicht also auch dieser Krebs. Es gibt bislang zu wenig anerkannte Fälle, um Zusammenhänge erkennen zu können." Er machte eine kurze Pause und kam dann zu seinem eigentlichen Punkt: "Vielleicht ist das ja was für deine Regulatoren-Forschung. Könnte auch für andere Krebsarten interessant sein."

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht", gab Wilson verwirrt zu.

House ahmte mit zwei Fingern die Gehbewegung eines kleinen Männchens nach. "Ganz einfach: Du steigst in ein Flugzeug, verlässt es in Indien wieder, siehst dir den Jungen an, operierst ihn, ziehst ein kleines Forschungsprojekt in der Gegend auf, sammelst alle Daten, die du brauchst, fliegst zurück nach New York, wertest die Ergebnisse aus, präsentierst sie auf einer prestigeträchtigen Konferenz und bist bekannter denn je. Nebenbei rettest du mindestens ein Leben. Für zwanzig Prozent auf die nächsten fünf Jahre gesehen zumindest. Und wer weiß wie viele noch."

Wilson schüttelte immer noch mit dem Kopf. Die grundlegende Logik des ganzen war ihm schon klar, aber was er immer noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, waren House's Motive, seine Motivationen. "Um wen oder was geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte er deshalb.

"Um was immer du willst", erwiderte House kryptisch.

Um was immer er wollte. Seit gestern Abend wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, was er wollte. Wollte er, dass House verschwindet? Wollte er, dass er hier bleibt? Wollte er ihn hassen oder wollte er es nicht? Eine leise Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er alles von dem wollte. "Ich muss mir das erst überlegen", bekannte er schließlich.

"Mach das." House nickte zufrieden. Ein weiterer Schritt genommen und langsam kamen sie gemeinsam ins Laufen. "Du hast Anthony nicht von mir erzählt. Warum?"

"Weil er nicht alles wissen muss."

"Ich denke, er ist dein Freund."

"Er ist _ein_ Freund."

"Er ist dein einziger Freund, richtig?"

Wilson zögerte zu lange, um es danach noch bestreiten zu können. "Wer will nach dir schon noch Freunde haben."

"Ihr geht zusammen essen, habt am Wochenende Spaß auf der Pferderennbahn oder sonstwo, ihr lacht über die gleichen Witze. Und trotzdem hast du ihm nicht erzählt, wer dein Herz gebrochen hat?", fragte er ironisch.

"Weißt du, wenn die Leute nicht alles über einen wissen, haben sie auch weniger mit dem sie einen verletzen können."

"Klingt nach einer Taktik, die ich schon seit Jahrzehnten anwende. Und die ist dir jetzt erst eingekommen?"

"Nicht jeder versucht sein Leben dauernd von der negativen Seite zu betrachten."

"Eben. Solltest du auch nicht immer tun."

Wilson stöhnte ein weiteres Mal. "Halt die Klappe. Du weißt überhaupt nichts über mein Leben."

"Aber wie du weißt, liegt meine Stärke im Interpretieren des Nicht-Wissens. Und das sagt mir gerade, dass Anthony deshalb kein Arzt, sondern Börsenmakler ist, weil es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass über meine Eskapaden und die Auswirkungen auf meinen treuen Jünger eine Gewinnwarnung herausgegeben wurde."

"Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich nicht will, dass alle davon wissen? Was ist so schlimm daran nach Normalität zu suchen?"

"Nichts. Aber interessant ist es trotzdem."

"Bei dir ist alles interessant."

"Auch interessant: Er ist jünger als du. Haben wir da etwa das 'Alter sarkastischer Mann und jüngerer Protegé'-Ding?"

"Nein", wehrte sich Wilson. "Das ist Zufall und hat nichts zu sagen."

"Alle großen weltgeschichtlichen Vorgänge ereignen sich zweimal."

"Das eine Mal als Tragödie, das andere Mal als Farce", beendete Wilson das Zitat und ordnete es zu: "Hegel."

"Ich glaube nur die Hälfte davon ist tatsächlich von Hegel."

"Was auch immer."

"Hatte er Recht?"

"Mit der Tragödie schon. Farce? Ich weiß nicht. Außerdem reden wir hier ja wohl kaum von Weltgeschichte."

"Von deiner schon."

"In der du mein persönlicher Hitler bist."

"Wie liebreizend", sagte House grinsend. "Aber der Vergleich hinkt ziemlich."

"Dann passt er jetzt nicht mehr." Wilson deutete auf die Beinprothese, die sich unter House's Hose verbarg. "Du hinkst kaum noch."

Das Grinsen, das sich schon seit einigen Minuten dezent auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, wurde noch deutlicher. "Überleg dir das mit Indien", sagte House und stand von der Bank auf. "Aber falls du ja dazu sagst, hast du nicht zufällig 800 Dollar für mein Flugticket übrig? Vielleicht kannst du es ja gleich mit als Dienstreise absetzen."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht." Der Kommentar hatte Wilson ein bisschen amüsiert. Vor allem, weil er so _House_ war. Im Sitzen betrachtete er House, der zu überlegen schien, wo er hin musste oder wollte. Von hier unten wirkte er immer noch imposant, kein bisschen gedrückt. Aber Wilson hatte inzwischen gemerkt, dass es in ihm anders aussah, dass die Vergangenheit ihn immer noch verfolgte. "Wo musst du hin?"

"Hostel Ecke Lexington Avenue, 115. Straße."

"Du schläfst in einem Hostel?", fragte Wilson überrascht, aber gleichzeitig auch leicht belustigt.

"Was anderes kann man sich in dieser Stadt ja nicht leisten. Aber keine Angst, ich konnte mir zumindest dort ein Einzelzimmer leisten. Keine geschlechtsverkehrenden Teenager im Bett über mir."

"Glück gehabt."

"Und wieder: Das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun. Elementar, mein lieber Wilson."

Das war seine Art der Verabschiedung und ohne ein weiteres Wort lief House davon in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Parkausgangs. Wilson sah der schemenhaften Gestalt, die immer noch geprägt war von ihrem Markenzeichen dem Stock, durch die Dunkelheit hinterher. Unter jeder kleinen Laterne am Wegesrand, leuchtete er kurz wieder erneut auf und verschwand dann irgendwann ganz.

Es gab noch viele ungeklärte Fragen und Wilson hoffte, dass irgendwann Antworten kommen würden. Auch Antworten, die er nur in sich selbst finden konnte.


	10. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

Nach einem klärenden Gespräch mit Wilson, hatte Anthony erkannt, was dieser brauchte: Abwechslung und Spaß. Die Karten für das Spiel der New York Rangers gegen die Philadelphia Flyers, die er von einem seiner Kunden bekommen hatte, kamen da gerade recht. Das Spiel sollte erst in zwanzig Minuten beginnen, aber beide hatten bereits ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne eingenommen.

"Wow, wirklich tolle Plätze", sagte Wilson beeindruckt und sah auf das Spielfeld hinunter. "Hast du ein paar Millionen für deinen Kunden rausgeholt?"

"Noch nicht, aber vielleicht hofft er ja, dass die Karten mich endlich dazu bewegen es zu tun."

Wilson lachte und schlürfte am Trinkhalm seines übergroßen Cola-Bechers. "Dann halte ihn lieber noch ein bisschen hin, wenn er weiterhin solche Karten springen lässt."

"Alles klar", antwortete Anthony mit einem Lachen und sah, wie sich die ersten Spieler unten auf dem Eis warm machten. Verschiedene Pucks wanderten über das Spielfeld, mal schnell und aggressiv auf das Tor zu, mal raffiniert und elegant an anderen Spielern vorbei.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter auf die Tribunen des Madison Square Gardens, die sich langsam füllten. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er eine ganz bestimmte Person entdeckte, die ihn inzwischen auch bereits entdeckt hatte. Er stieß Wilson mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "James."

"Was ist?", fragte Wilson ahnungslos und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Anthony deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Person, die langsam die Treppen hinauf ging, und somit immer näher kam.

"Na toll", stöhnte Wilson und zog sich die Rangers-Kappe noch weiter ins Gesicht.

"Ich nehme an, er hat uns schon gesehen", warf Anthony ein, als er Wilsons Reaktion bemerkte.

"Und ich hatte mich schon auf einen schönen Nachmittag gefreut."

House war inzwischen auf Höhe von Wilson und Anthony angekommen und kämpfte sich nun an murrenden Fans vorbei durch die Reihe, bis er sich direkt auf dem freien Platz neben Anthony niederließ. "Immer diese Zufälle", sagte er erheitert.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Anthony ihn von der Seite. Wilsons Erzählungen hatte in seinem Kopf ein Bild von House geschaffen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es in irgendeiner Weise akkurat war oder nicht. Auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, so musste James in House doch irgendetwas gesehen haben, etwas an ihm gemocht haben. Doch der tragische Ausgang des ganzen hinterließ einen faden Nachgeschmack.

"Was ist?", fragte House, als er sich Anthonys bohrenden Blickes bewusst wurde.

"Was wollen Sie?"

"Lass gut sein, Ant", beschwichtigte Wilson ihn.

"Ant? So wie die Ameise? Lustig."

Wilson ignorierte seinen Kommentar. "Das ist sicher nicht dein Platz, also such dir einen anderen. Wenn es etwas zu besprechen gibt, dann ein anderes Mal, aber nicht hier."

"Das ist ganz sicher nicht mein Platz, denn mein Geld hat gerade mal für das billigste Ticket draußen auf dem Schwarzmarkt gereicht. Aber ihr wollt ein Krüppel doch nicht ernsthaft dazu zwingen jetzt wieder aufzustehen, wo er es gerade noch bis hier hin geschafft hat." Er hielt demonstrativ seinen Stock hoch. "Außerdem, solange es nicht euer Platz ist, kann es euch doch egal sein."

"Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte Wilson zu Anthony und versuchte sich selbst wieder auf das Spielfeld zu konzentrieren.

"Genau. Immer schön auf den alten Mann hören."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen und schlürfte weiter lustlos an seiner Cola.

Erstaunlicherweise war House für die nächsten Minuten still. Während Anthony und Wilson krampfhaft auf das Spielfeld starrten, auf dem das Spiel noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte, studierte House ihre Gesichter hemmungslos von der Seite. Das kleine Zucken in Anthonys linkem Auge sagte ihm, dass er sich dessen durchaus bewusst war.

Fast erleichtert hörte House ihn aufatmen, als sich ein Jugendlicher näherte, der den Platz, auf dem House saß, für sich beanspruchte. "Ähm, ich glaube, das ist meiner."

"Oh, das tut mir aber Leid", rief House mit großer schauspielerischer Überzeugungskraft, rührte sich aber kein bisschen.

"Würden Sie vielleicht?", fragte der Typ und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass House auf seinen eigenen Platz gehen sollte.

"Ich bin Opfer einer langen Reihe von Falschsitzern", erklärte dieser jedoch und setzte das Gesicht eines Unschuldslamms auf. "Alles fing mit diesem einem Typen an. Mein eigentlicher Platz war besetzt, also bin ich zum Platz dieses Herren gegangen, der unbedingt neben seiner kranken Großmutter sitzen wollte. Doch auch dieser war schon besetzt und nach zwei weiteren Fehlschlägen bin ich schließlich hier gelandet. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen es auch einfach so und setzten sich woanders hin. Den eigentlichen Besitzer des Platzes verweisen Sie dann auf einen anderen."

Verdutzt, weil House's Ton die ganze Zeit über ernst und überzeugend war, rückte der junge Mann wieder ab und setzte sich ein paar Reihen weiter auf einen anderen Stuhl.

Ein schadenfrohes Lachen platzte aus House heraus. "Diesen Kindern von heute kann man auch wirklich alles erzählen."

Anthony rutschte ebenfalls ein kleines Lachen heraus und Wilson sah ihn einen Moment lang etwas erschrocken an, bevor er selbst in ein kleines Schmunzeln verfiel.

Das ganze ging natürlich nicht an House vorbei, und so ließ er sich entspannt nach hinten fallen und verschränkte die Arme. "Wer gewinnt?"

"Rangers", sagten Anthony und Wilson gleichzeitig.

"Dann bin ich für die anderen. Wer auch immer die sind."

Kurz darauf begann das Spiel und alle drei verfolgten die flinken Spieler auf dem Eis gespannt. Ein paar Mal sah House noch zu Wilson und Anthony hinüber, doch nach einer Weile konzentrierte er sich lieber ganz auf die beiden Mannschaften. Das erste Drittel war schneller um, als er gedacht hätte, da sich sein Interesse für Eishockey eigentlich eher in Grenzen hielt.

Als der Schiedsrichter zur Pause pfiff, streckte sich Wilson kurz und sah dann zu Anthony. "Ich hole noch was zu trinken. Soll ich was mitbringen?"

House beugte sich frech über Anthony und nickte. "Ich nehme einen Hot Dog. Keine eingelegten Gurken, wie du weißt. Und eine Cola. Riesig oder massiv, bitte."

"Ich nehme auch eine Cola", sagte Anthony und ignorierte House, der halb auf ihm drauf hing.

"Eine Cola und was immer ich will also", zählte Wilson auf und ignorierte House ebenso. Dann reihte er sich in die Menschenmassen ein, die sich in Richtung der Ausgänge pressten, um Getränke und Essen zu holen oder auf die Toilette zu gehen. Er hatte nicht das beste Gefühl dabei Anthony mit House alleine zu lassen, aber er war schlagfertig genug, um mit ihm klarzukommen.

Die Schlange am Getränkestand war länger, als er erwartet hatte. Ein kleiner Junge vor ihm weinte unaufhörlich und gab erst Ruhe, als der Vater ihm den riesigen Becher Cola, der großer schien als er selbst, in die Hände drückte. Zufrieden nuckelte er an dem Trinkhalm und machte Platz, damit Wilson seine Bestellung abgeben konnte. "Zwei große Cola bitte."

Seine Fingerspitzen klopften im Takt auf die Theke, während er wartete. Was die beiden jetzt wohl machten? Sicherlich hatte House genug Sprüche angespart, die er Anthony jetzt an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte, ging er zurück ins Stadioninnere. Die Menschenmassen hatten sich ein wenig gelichtet und die meisten Leute saßen bereits wieder auf ihren Plätzen. Ein paar Meter entfernt sah er House und Anthony, die sich anscheinend angeregt unterhielten. Für einen Moment lang bekam Wilson ein mulmiges Gefühl. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass House gerade versuchte Anthony klarzumachen, sich von ihm besser fernzuhalten oder sonst etwas in dieser Art.

Wilson beschleunigte seine Schritte und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Donnerwetter vor, das er House gleich bescheren würde, doch dann ließ ihn etwas erstarren und jeden Gedanken daran sogleich vergessen. Ein Lachen zeigte sich auf House's Gesicht, und zwar nicht eines seiner sarkastischen oder herablassenden Lachen, sondern ein echtes Lachen, das seine Mundwinkel irgendwie immer auf eine ganz besondere Weise schüchtern nach oben zog. Wilson hätte es unter tausenden falschen Lachen erkennen können.

Das kleine Stück von Anthony, das er aus seiner Position erkennen konnte, sagte Wilson, das dieser ebenfalls lachte. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, und anstatt zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren, drehte er wieder um und ging zurück an den inzwischen fast leeren Getränkestand. Er kaufte eine dritte Cola und versuchte die drei großen Becher dann in seinen Armen zu balancieren ohne etwas zu verschütten.

Ein bisschen Cola aus einem der Becher schwappte über den Rand, als er an seinem Sitzplatz ankam. Anthony konnte sein Bein schnell genug wegnehmen und so landete die klebrige Flüssigkeit nur auf dem Boden. House nahm ihm ein Getränk ab und sah Wilson leicht überrascht an.

"Und, hat er sich an dich rangemacht, während ich weg war?", fragte Wilson mit Belustigung.

"Wenn das seine Art von Flirten war, dann war sie ziemlich eigenartig."

* * *

An der U-Bahnstation trennten sich die Wege von House, Anthony und Wilson. Während House, der den Rest des Spiels ohne weitere große Aufruhr über sich ergehen lassen hatte, in Richtung Norden zu seiner Unterkunft fuhr, gingen Wilson und Anthony zu Fuß in Richtung East Village weiter.

"Über was habt ihr geredet, als ich Getränke holen war?", wollte Wilson wissen.

"Darüber, dass ich dich besser nicht bescheiße."

Wilson schüttelte genervt mit dem Kopf. "Oh, natürlich. Er kann es nicht lassen sich in mein Leben einzumischen."

"Dafür, dass er so penetrant ist, hat er sich aber vier Jahre lang ziemlich erfolgreich aus deinem Leben herausgehalten."

"Soll ich ihm jetzt ein Lob dafür aussprechen, dass er einfach abgehauen ist?"

"Nein." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und gab Wilson ein ermutigendes Lächeln. "Aber ich glaube, er wäre auch nicht hier, wenn du ihm egal wärst. Wenn du ihm all die Jahre egal gewesen wärst. Vielleicht war es seine Art damit umzugehen."

"Dafür war seine Anwesenheit hier bis jetzt aber von wenig Reue geprägt."

"Er weiß nicht, wie man sich entschuldigt. Und er weiß wahrscheinlich auch nicht, wie man auf jemanden zugeht ohne dieses kindische Verhalten an den Tag zu legen."

"Und das hast du alles in einem Zehn-Minuten-Gespräch herausgefunden?", bemerkte Wilson ungläubig.

"Er hat mich alles Mögliche über dich gefragt. Seit wann du in deinem Apartment wohnst, wo du vorher gewohnt hast, was du in deiner Freizeit machst, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst, Freundinnen, Ehefrauen, Scheidungen. Wie viele Überstunden du machst, wie oft du deine Eltern besuchst, die komischsten Sachen."

"Hast du ihm geantwortet?", fragte Wilson misstrauisch.

Anthony grinste. "Er ist nicht viel schlauer als vorher. Aber ich habe ihm ein bisschen was erzählt."

"Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Wie kann er sich erst überhaupt nicht melden und dann plötzlich wieder unglaublich interessiert und besitzergreifend sein?"

"Er sucht nach Sachen, die er verwenden kann, um damit auf dich zuzugehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sucht er die schon seit Jahren." Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete ein bisschen, bevor er die nächste Sache, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag, ansprach. "Du solltest mit nach Indien gehen."

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Wilson nach einer Denkpause unsicher. "Es ist zu viel vorgefallen. Es wird ohnehin nie wieder so wir früher. Und das soll es auch nicht."

"Eben. Dann gibt es auch nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst", ermutigte Anthony ihn. "Du bestimmst diesmal, wohin die Reise mit euch geht. Und soweit ich verstanden habe, ist die Sache dort wirklich medizinisch interessant für dich."

"Er schuldet mir viele Antworten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt bereit ist mir diese zu geben. Er hat damals einen Menschen fast umgebracht, völlig leichtsinnig. Und zwei gute Ärzte mussten mit dran glauben." Die Hilflosigkeit von damals kam wieder in ihm hoch.

"Du hast gesagt, du weißt nicht, warum das damals überhaupt alles passiert ist."

Wilson machte ein kurzes, bejahendes Geräusch.

"Dann solltest du ihn endlich fragen. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja in Indien so einiges klären."

Argwöhnisch kniff Wilson die Augen zusammen und sah Anthony an, während sie weiter durch die Straßen Manhattans liefen. "Warum sagst du das alles überhaupt? Was hast du von alledem, außer vielleicht einen Freund, den du mit einem Psychopathen teilen musst?"

Anthony lachte. "Vielleicht einen Freund, dem es ein bisschen besser geht, weil ein Teil seiner Last endlich abgefallen ist."

Die Aussage machte Wilson ein bisschen verlegen und er schwieg einen Moment. Aber ganz so wie es die Jahre mit House ihm gelehrt hatten, waren solche Momente am besten mit einem Witz abzuwenden: "Was ist, wenn er mich in Indien ermordet und ich nie wiederkomme?"

"Kann ich deine Stereoanlage haben?"


	11. If You're Lost and Feel Alone

**If You're Lost and Feel Alone, Circumnavigate the Glob****e**

Den Blick vor allem auf den Boden gerichtet, folgte Wilson House durch das kleine Dorf. Die Straße war uneben und irgendwie war er froh, dass House seinen Monsterkoffer in seinem Apartment in New York gelassen und gegen einen kleineren ausgetauscht hatte.

Ein paar Leute auf der Straße beobachteten die beiden mit Interesse, doch House schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Ein kleiner Junge auf einem blauen Fahrrad richtete schließlich ein freundliches "Hallo" an House und fuhr neben ihm und Wilson her.

"Was machst du wieder hier?", fragte der Kleine mit seiner hohen Stimme und lenkte das Fahrrad um ein paar Schlaglöcher herum.

"Leuten auf die Nerven gehen. Wie immer", antwortete House harsch, aber ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Junge kicherte. "Cool."

"Nicht so cool wie die riesige Spritze in meinem Koffer", sagte House mit tiefer und bedrohlicher Stimme.

"Lügner."

"Stimmt, es sind zwei."

Lachend trat der Kleine in die Pedale und fuhr davon. Ein paar Mal drehte er sich noch um und betrachtete den Begleiter des komischen Arztes aus dem fernen Amerika, der hier so viele Monate verbracht hatte.

"Ich sehe schon, dein Ruf eilt dir auch überall voraus", stellte Wilson fest, als der Junge weg war.

"Nirgends ist man vor ihm sicher." Er deutete auf das übernächste Haus. "Das ist es."

Die beiden liefen an einer Kuh vorbei, die mitten auf der Straße stand und Wilson seelenruhig kauend ansah. House steuerte das relativ große Haus an, dessen besonderes Schmuckstück bunte Fensterläden aus Holz waren, die die verschiedensten Handabdrücke von Kindern trugen.

Als House an der Tür klopfte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein kleiner, fülliger Mann mit einem freundlichen Gesicht die Tür öffnete. "Greg", sagte er enthusiastisch und begrüßte House mit einem festen Handschlag. "Das ganze Dorf freut sich über dein Wiederkommen."

"Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte House und winkte Wilson ein Stück zu sich heran. "Das ist Wilson. James." Er war sich unsicher, welchen Namen er verwenden sollte.

Wilson streckte seine Hand aus und lächelte freundlich. "Hallo. James oder Wilson, egal."

"Der Wunderdoktor", sagte der Mann fasziniert und nahm seine Hand. "Ich bin Amit. So etwas wie der Dorfbürgermeister hier."

"Noch hat der Wunderdoktor nichts gemacht, also steht ihm auch kein solcher Titel zu", plädierte House und schob seinen Koffer an Amit vorbei ins Haus.

"Bescheidenheit ist eine Tugend", sagte Amit anerkennend und sah Wilson weiter fasziniert an.

"Und falsche Titelführung ist ein Straftatbestand", entgegnetet House. "Hilft dem Krüppel hier keiner?" Er hievte seinen eigenen Koffer durch den engen Flur bis zum Beginn des Treppenaufgangs.

"Nach oben?", fragte Wilson, der der einladenden Handbewegung von Amit gefolgt war und nun direkt hinter House stand.

"Jap."

"Ich nehme die Koffer", bot Wilson an.

Sofort ließ House seinen eigenen fallen und nahm die Hände nach oben. "Dem möchte ich nicht widersprechen."

Wilson ignorierte den Kommentar und schaffte es beide Koffer gleichzeitig in den ersten Stock zu befördern. House und Amit folgten ihm.

"Dein Zimmer ist das gleiche", sagte Amit zu House. "Ihres ist das nebenan. Ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm", entschuldigte er sich.

"Oh, du hast es ganz schlimm erwischt", erklärte House mit einer großen Portion gespielten Mitleids. "Dein Deckenventilator quietscht. Wenn er denn überhaupt mal geht."

"Kein Problem", beschwichtigte Wilson Amits Sorge. Dann wandte er sich an House. "Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und hörst ihn auch."

"Ich sag das mit dem Glück nicht noch einmal", entgegnete House und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Alles darin sah noch genauso aus, wie zum Zeitpunkt seiner Abreise. Nur die Bettlaken waren neu, frisch und weiß. Sie erinnerten ihn an Wilsons Gästezimmer.

"Sind Sie zum ersten Mal in Indien, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und brachte seinen Koffer hinein. "Ja", sagte er als Antwort auf Amits Frage. "Aber ich glaube selbst, wenn man schon in Indien war, kann man nicht wirklich sagen, man kenne das Land."

"Jeder Staat ist anders", stimmte ihm Amit nickend zu. "Eigene Sprache, eigene Kultur, ein ganz eigener Lebensstil. In manchen Provinzen fühlt man sich selbst als Inder wie ein Ausländer." Sein Lachen entblößte strahlend weiße Zähne. "Ihr kommt zurecht?" Er sah House fragend an.

"Jap."

"Wann sehen wir uns den Jungen an?", fragte Wilson House.

"Morgen", antwortete er und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, das unter ihm bedrohlich knarrte. "Wer lange reist, hat sich das Privileg verdient auch lange zu schlafen." Er verschränkte seine Arme unterm Kopf und starrte hinauf zu dem bekannten Objekt an der Decke.

"Du hast den ganzen Flug über geschlafen."

"Aber im Flugzeug ist es anstrengend zu schlafen", beklagte sich House. "Kein bisschen erholsam. Also, erst das Vergnügen und dann die Arbeit." Er kniff die Augen nachdenklich zusammen. "Oder war das andersherum?"

* * *

Die kleine Arztpraxis des Dorfes hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wohnzimmer mit Liege und ein paar Utensilien drumherum, als mit einer medizinischen Einrichtung. Dr. Manjaramkar war eigentlich schon pensioniert, jedoch sah er sich täglich für ein, zwei Stunden die kleinen und größeren Wehwehchen der Bewohner an.

In den letzten Monaten hatte House ihm ab und zu dabei geholfen und vor allem schwierigere Fälle diagnostiziert und sich um weitere Behandlungen in Krankenhäusern der Umgebung, oder gegebenenfalls in Bangalore gekümmert.

Auf der Liege in der Mitte des Raumes saß ein junger Mann. Schmächtig, sodass das T-Shirt ihm viel zu weit schien, auch wenn es eigentlich die richtige Größe hatte, aber vor allem groß. Wilson konnte erahnen, dass er im Stehen vielleicht so groß wie House war.

"Jeder Mensch lügt", sagte der Junge mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als House auf ihn zukam.

"Nicht über alles", berichtigte House. "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich wiederkomme." Es klang letztendlich mehr wie eine Drohung als alles andere.

Doch das Grinsen des Jungen verschwand nicht. "Und ich hatte mich schon darauf eingestellt nie mehr gute Glibber-Witze zu hören."

"Ich wollte dir diese kleinen Glibber-Männchen mitbringen, die man an die Wand wirft und dann klettern sie nach unten."

"Und warum bekomme ich keine?"

"Kinderkram", sagte House herablassend und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Raumes fallen, ohne den Jungen richtig zu begrüßen. Aber vielleicht war das auch seine Art der Begrüßung, dachte zumindest Wilson.

"Kein Glibber-Männchen, aber dafür habe ich dir den Glibber-Beseitiger mitgebracht", fuhr er fort. "Das ist Wilson."

Wilson ging auf den Patienten zu und reichte ihm seine Hand, die er fest drückte. "Ich bin Kiran. Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind." Sein Englisch hatte einen weniger starken Akzent, als das vieler anderer Menschen in der Region.

"Kein Problem", sagte Wilson, die Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln aufeinander gepresst. "Ich wollte mir heute nur mal ansehen, wie es aussieht und dann überlegen wir, was wir tun können."

Kiran nickte und deutete auf ein Gerät in der Ecke. "Dr. Manjaramkar hat ein Ultraschallgerät besorgt, damit wir nicht erst ins nächste Krankenhaus müssen."

"Super. Dann legen wir mal los." Zögerlich sah sich Wilson im Raum um und richtete sich dann an House, der inzwischen einen Lolly in den Tiefen seiner Hosentasche gefunden hatte und genüsslich daran lutschte. "Könntest du uns vielleicht…allein lassen?"

Er sah sich theatralisch um. "Meinst du mich?"

"Ja", bestätigte Wilson und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Widerwillig stand House von seinem Platz auf und lief zurück zur Tür. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, reckte er kurz eine Faust in die Luft und rief: "Slime Attack!"

"Blödmann", sagte Wilson seufzend, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

"Er weiß, mit wem er es machen kann", beruhigte Kiran ihn und machte so klar, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Im Gegenteil: Er kannte House nicht viel anders.

"Manchmal glaubt er, er könnte das mit jedem machen." Wilson deutete Kiran an sich hinzulegen und das T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben. Trotz seiner ansonsten schmächtigen Figur, konnte Wilson sofort die Auswirkungen des Krebses in seinem Bauchraum sehen. Er war ungewöhnlich gebläht.

Kiran bemerkte Wilsons Blick auf seinen Bauch und zog die Augenbrauen sorgenvoll zusammen. "Haben Sie so etwas schon mal gesehen?"

Versichernd nickte Wilson ihm zu. "Einen Fall."

Hörbar erleichtert atmete Kiran aus. "Gut."

Wilson nahm das Gel für den Ultraschall von einem kleinen Rollwagen und verteilte es auf Kirans Bauch. Dann holte er das Ultraschallgerät zu sich und schaltete es ein. Mit möglichst wenig Druck ließ er die Sonde über die Haut des Jungen gleiten und suchte gleichzeitig den Bildschirm nach seinen Organen ab. Dass es nicht gut aussah, konnte er schon nach wenigen Sekunden sagen. "Seid ihr sowas wie Freunde?", fragte er ablenkend.

Kiran überlegte kurz. "Ich glaube nicht. Kameraden vielleicht."

Wilson lachte und bewegte die Sonde weiter nach unten. "Klingt komisch."

"Ist es auch. Sind Sie mit ihm befreundet?"

"Ich war es mal."

Kiran schmunzelte.

"Was ist?", fragte Wilson irritiert und wandte seinen Blick kurz vom Bildschirm ab.

"Nichts. Ich habe mich nur immer gefragt, wie Sie wohl sein mögen."

Wilson verstand nicht gleich und kniff die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen. "Hat er von mir gesprochen?"

"Direkt? Nie. Indirekt? Die ganze Zeit."

Seine Augen wanderten zurück zum Bildschirm. "Das muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Kiran kopfschüttelnd. "Aber vielleicht freut es Sie das zu hören."

"Vielleicht", gab Wilson unsicher zu. Er wollte nicht, dass alle Welt womöglich mehr über das wusste, was da zwischen House und ihm passiert war, als er selbst.

Kiran bemerkte sein Unbehagen. "Er hat gesagt, dass er jemanden verloren hat. Nicht viel mehr."

"Ah", bemerkte Wilson knapp und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Ultraschallbild, auch wenn die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wieder angestoßen wurden und bereits hin und her rasten.

Nach einigen Minuten legte er die Sonde beiseite und sah Kiran durchdringend an. "Sieht ernst aus."

"Ich weiß." In seinem flehenden Blick lag unendlich viel Schmerz, aber fast genauso viel Hoffnung. Auch wenn es unpassend war, so erinnerte es Wilson an seine eigenen Situation.

"Wir brauchen vielleicht noch ein paar Tage, um in Bangalore ein gutes Ärzteteam zu organisieren und alles vorzubereiten, aber—" Er ließ den Satz davonkommen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, was das Aber war.

"Heißt das, Sie werden mich operieren?"

"Ich kann nichts versprechen."

"Das müssen Sie nicht", entgegnete Kiran ehrlich und atmete erleichtert auf. "Danke." Er wischte sich mit einem Papiertuch, das Wilson ihm hinhielt, das Gel vom Bauch und setzte sich dann wieder auf. "Danke", wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal.

Wilson gab ihm ein weiteres vorsichtiges Lächeln und säuberte die Sonde. "House hat gesagt, dass hier in der Region wohl schon viele an diesem Krebs erkrankt und letztendlich auch gestorben sind."

"Sie nennen ihn auch einfach nur 'House'?", fragte Kiran kurz irritiert.

"Ja."

"Oh", stellte er nur simpel fest ohne das Thema weiter auszuführen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich gab es schon viele dieser Fälle, auch in meiner Familie. Glauben Sie, es gibt da einen Zusammenhang?"

"Einen genetischen vielleicht. Ich forsche normalerweise an solchen und anderen Dingen."

"Klingt interessant."

"Deshalb ist es ein ziemlicher Zufall, dass House gerade hier auf so eine mögliche Häufung der Krankheit gestoßen ist, die vielleicht relevant für die gesamte Medizinwelt ist."

Kiran legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und dachte einen Moment lang selbst nach. "Er ist nicht zufällig darauf gestoßen", begann er schließlich. "Er hat danach gesucht. Und als er anscheinend gefunden hatte, was er suchte, ist er hier her gekommen."

Es waren diese Worte, die Wilson sein Gespräch mit Anthony wieder ins Gedächtnis riefen: _"Er sucht nach Sachen, die er verwenden kann, um damit auf dich zuzugehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sucht er die schon seit Jahren."_


	12. And in the End We Lie Awake

**And in the End We Lie Awake**

Wilson schlug die Bettdecke zurück und blieb einen weiteren Moment mit offenen Augen, die in die Dunkelheit über ihm starrten, liegen. Der Jetlag und die plötzliche Temperaturänderung machten ihm zu schaffen. Und wie immer die rasenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Schließlich schwang er die Beine vom Bett und fand ein wenig Entspannung auf dem kühlen Holzfußboden, dessen Temperatur sein erhitzter Körper mit den nackten Füßen in sich aufsog. Er schloss die Augen, seine Lider waren schwer und fühlten sich eigenartig wund an. Nicht nur sie verlangten nach dem erholsamen Schlaf, den ihm seine Gedanken letztendlich doch nicht zugestanden.

Auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett entdeckte er sein T-Shirt und zog es über. Auch wenn die Luft stickig und warm war, wollte er sich nicht nackt und verletzlich fühlen, als er das Zimmer leise verließ. Seine baren Füße hinterließen keinerlei Geräusch auf den Treppenstufen und voller Genuss blieb er unten angekommen einen Moment lang im Flur stehen, der von einem angenehmen Windhauch durchweht wurde. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich der Schweiß auf seiner Haut gut und willkommen an.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er, warum die Luft hier nicht stand wie oben in seinem Zimmer. Eine Tür, die nach hinten in einen kleinen Hinterhof mit Kräutergarten führte, stand offen und ließ ein wenig des Mondlichtes ins Haus fallen und spielte gleichzeitig Durchschlupf für den Wind.

Wilson musste nicht nachdenken, um zu wissen, dass es House war, der auf den Stufen draußen saß. Er trat etwas fester auf, als er auf ihn zuging, damit seine Füße ein paar leise Geräusche machten und House keinen Herzinfarkt bekam, wenn er plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte.

House wiederum brauchte kein besonders gutes Gehör, um die Geräusche, die die auf dem Boden klatschenden Füße machten, jemandem zuzuordnen. Er rutschte bereits ein Stück zur Seite, bevor Wilson überhaupt bei ihm angekommen war.

Wilson setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete den Hinterhof. Kein weiter Blick auf beeindruckende Landschaften im Mondlicht, nur die von Stein eingeengte Weite weniger Meter. Trotzdem schufen die verschiedensten Kräuter auf kleinen Beeten und in Töpfen ein schönes Bild, das Wilson ein paar Sekunden lang in sich aufnahm.

"Ist normal", sagte House unvermittelt.

"Was?"

"Schlaflosigkeit. Die Temperaturen, die gewisse Schwere der Luft."

"Ich glaube, es ist nicht nur das."

House nickte verstehend und sah auf seine Füße hinunter, die selbst im faden Mondlicht unterschiedlich erschienen. Fleisch und Blut gegen Kunststoff mit ein wenig Mechanik. "Wirst du ihn operieren?"

Wilson wiegte den Kopf leicht unsicher hin und her. "Es ist ziemlich kompliziert. Wir brauchen ein gutes Assistententeam in Bangalore, damit wir bei Komplikationen schnell handeln können."

"Das ist kein Problem. Kann ich auf die Beine stellen. High-Tech-OP auch."

"Es wäre natürlich ideal ihn in den USA zu operieren, aber sein Zustand lässt den Flug nicht zu."

House machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

"Wie bist du auf seinen Fall aufmerksam geworden?", fragte Wilson interessiert und die Worte von Kiran hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf.

"Zufall."

"Das klang bei Kiran aber anders."

Ohne Reaktion blieb House in der gleichen Position sitzen.

"Kann es sein, dass du seit Jahren durch die Weltgeschichte reist, immer auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Fall, der interessant genug für mich wäre, damit du ihn als Vorwand nehmen kannst, um bei mir aufzutauchen?"

"Kann es sein, dass du dich ganz schön wichtig nimmst?", entgegnete House, doch seine Stimme war alles andere als bitter oder vorwurfsvoll. Im Gegenteil. Sie verriet Wilson, dass er nicht falsch gelegen hatte und gleichzeitig wusste House, dass er ihn gut genug kannte, um das herauslesen zu können.

Ein schwaches Grinsen lag auf House's Gesicht, doch es verschwand, als auch in Wilsons Gesichtszüge der Schmerz des Vergangenen zurückfand.

"Was ist damals bloß passiert?", fragte er und spürte sogleich wieder das Loch in seiner Brust, das immer unangenehm zu schmerzen begann, wenn er an die Zeit zurückdachte. Das Loch, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

House drehte seinen Kopf und sah Wilson untypischerweise von der Seite an. Vielleicht weil er wollte, dass er dessen Schmerz selbst fühlte, dass er einmal nicht den Fluchtweg nahm und wegsah, so wie er es sonst immer tat. "Cuddy", sagte er simpel, während er fühlte, dass seine Stimme bei jedem weiteren Wort weggebrochen wäre. Seine Augen blieben auf Wilson gerichtet, der sich leicht misstrauisch zu ihm drehte.

"Dass es irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun hatte, habe ich mir damals gedacht. Ich war rasend vor Wut, dass keiner von euch mit mir gesprochen hat", gab Wilson zu.

"Es ging auch eigentlich nur uns beide an."

"Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem es auch alle anderen anging, die du da mit reingezogen hast."

"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

"Okay", sagte Wilson langsam.

"Sie ist schwanger geworden."

"Oh."

"Ich hab Panik bekommen, der Alkohol stand ein bisschen zu griffbereit und dann kam eins zum anderen. Nicht, dass das eine Entschuldigung wäre."

Wilsons Blick war leer und er atmete ein paar mal schwerfällig. "Warum hast du mir damals nichts davon erzählt?" Es verletzte ihn auch jetzt noch.

Der Blick von House war entschuldigend. "Cuddy hat mich gebeten, dass es zwischen uns bleibt. Es überrascht mich, dass sie es dir danach nie selbst erzählt hat."

"Wir haben nicht oft miteinander gesprochen."

"Ich weiß."

"Du warst bei ihr?"

Er nickte. "Bevor ich nach New York gekommen bin."

"Was ist aus dem Baby geworden?", fragte Wilson leicht verwirrt. Er wusste, dass Cuddy eine Tochter hatte, aber sie war zu jung, um das Ergebnis von damals zu sein.

"Sie hat es verloren", sagte House und sah zum ersten Mal wieder von Wilson weg. "Eine Sache, an der ich vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig war."

Es vergingen Minuten des Schweigens, bevor Wilson seine Stimme, wenn auch nur schwach wiederfand. "Danke", wisperte er.

"Für was?", wollte House wissen und sah Wilson konfus an, weil ihm der Zusammenhang nicht klar wurde.

Einen Moment lang wusste Wilson selbst nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Es war manchmal so, dass man Dinge sagte, die ganz tief aus dem eigenen Inneren herauskamen. Dinge, über die man noch nicht einmal rational nachgedacht hatte, die aber trotzdem da waren. "Für die Wahrheit, glaube ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es fühlt sich besser an zu wissen, was passiert ist. Besser als sich ständig die Dinge selbst auszumalen und am Ende doch zu keine Antwort zu finden."

"Es fühlt sich besser an zu wissen, woran man ist", bestätigte House.

Wilson überlegte einen Moment. "Dann solltest du wissen, dass das zwischen uns nicht einfach wieder so wie früher werden wird."

House nickte betroffen.

"Ich brauche Zeit."

"Ja, kannst du haben." Seine rechte Hand schob sich durch die Dunkelheit langsam zu Wilson, der sie schließlich nahm und wortlos schüttelte. Das prickelnde Gefühl, das auf seiner Hand zurückblieb, erinnerte House daran, dass es wirklich passiert war, auch wenn sie es beide nicht weiter thematisierten.

"Was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, wenn all das hier vorbei ist?", fragte Wilson ein paar Momente später.

House zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Hab gehört in New York gibt es ab und zu freie Stellen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob dir irgendein Krankenhaus in den Staaten nochmal einen Job gibt."

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. "Dann eben was anderes. Taxifahrer, Clown auf Kindergeburtstagen, Bankräuber."

"Nummer Eins und Zwei würde ich unterstützen."

"Nummer Drei ist vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig, schließlich haben wir _Ant_." Er zog den Namen so lang es nur ging.

Ein Lachen zeigte sich auf Wilsons Gesicht. "Bilde dir nicht ein, dass er aus meinem Leben verschwindet."

House machte ein abschätziges Geräusch, das seine Worte jedoch relativierten. "Er ist okay."

"Das ist er."

"Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der deinen schlechten Krawattengeschmack teilt."

"Du hast einfach nur keine Ahnung von Krawatten."

"Niemand sollte _Ahnung_ von Krawatten haben."

Wilsons belustigter Blick fiel nach unten auf den Gegenstand zwischen ihnen beiden. "Warum hast du eigentlich immer noch den Stock? Angst dich von deinem Markenzeichen zu trennen?"

"Mein Markenzeichen ist mein Charme", erklärte House selbstsicher.

"Der, den du vor circa dreißig Jahren verloren hast?", stichelte Wilson. "Also, warum nicht ohne Stock?"

House zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Zum Laufen lernen habe ich ihn gebraucht. Und dann ist er halt einfach geblieben."

"Er liegt gut in der Hand."

"Tut er." House betrachtete den ebenmäßigen Griff, dessen schwungvolle Form im Mondlicht besonders hervorgehoben wurde.

"Probier's doch mal ohne."

"Was?", fragte House wie aus seinen eigenen Gedanken gerissen.

Wilson stand auf und klopfte sich ein wenig Dreck von der Hose. Barfuß lief er die zwei Stufen hinunter und stellte sich direkt vor House, der fragend zu ihm aufsah. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und wartete. "Komm schon."

House verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, das ist albern."

"Dann ist es ja genau das richtige für dich." Auffordernd bewegte er seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Stock neben ihm nahm House zögerlich Wilsons warme Hand und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Er stolperte prompt ein Stückchen nach vorn, als er stand. "Langsam."

Wilson nickte und stellte sich rechts neben ihn. Seine linke Hand hielt House am Oberarm fest, während sein Blick auf dessen Füße fiel. Die Zehen des linken Fußes krallten sich unsicher am Boden fest, doch fanden sie auf den steinernen Platten keinen besonderen Halt. "Wann immer du bereit bist."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis House sich auch wirklich bereit fühlte und realisierte, dass es Wilsons Hand an seinem Arm war, die ihm die nötige Sicherheit gab. Langsam setzte er den rechten Fuß nach vorn und verlagerte dann sein Gewicht darauf, um das linke Bein nachzuziehen. Ein wenig knickte er dabei ein, doch Wilson hielt ihn fest.

"Wo hast du eigentlich dieses Bein her?", fragte Wilson ablenkend.

"Made in China."

"In dem Fall hätte ich vielleicht auch noch einen Stock zusätzlich benutzt", scherzte Wilson und lockerte seinen Griff an House's Oberarm etwas.

Konzentriert wiederholte House die Bewegungsabfolge und vermied es diesmal aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Beim fünften Schritt fühlte er sich sicher. Beim siebten Schritt ließ Wilson ihn los und er ging allein durch den Hof. Als er hinten an der Mauer angekommen war, drehte er um und lief zurück zu Wilson, der dort stehen geblieben war, wo er House losgelassen hatte.

"Und? Geht's?"

House nickte und ein zufriedener Ausdruck ersetzte den leicht nervösen auf seinem Gesicht. "Ja, geht. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Auch Wilson lächelte zufrieden. "Übrigens, mein Deckenventilator quietscht tatsächlich."

"Sollte auch kein Witz sein", sagte House und sah auf seine Prothese hinab, die sich zum ersten Mal so anfühlte, als wäre sie mehr oder weniger ein Teil von ihm.

"Das Ding ist krumm und schief und eiert an der Decke herum."

Wilsons Worte erinnerten House an den Tag, der nur etwa zwei Wochen zurück lag. Der Deckenventilator träge über ihm, die morgendliche Hitze bereits unerträglich, und ein Plan in seinem Kopf, der letztendlich doch mehr als nur eine Idee war. _Ausschlagen und abweichen um jeden Preis, und am Ende doch immer wieder zu dem gleichen Punkt zurückkehren, egal wie falsch und dumm, wie ausweglos und einsam dieser auch sein möge._

"Ist doch sympathisch", sagte er schließlich.

"Auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise irgendwie schon."

House realisierte, dass er wieder zu dem gleichen Punkt zurückgekehrt war. Nur, dass er diesmal nichts von alledem war: falsch, dumm, ausweglos, einsam. Er war genau das Gegenteil davon. Und es war ein Punkt, an den er wieder zurückkehren wollte. Und das nicht nur, weil es seine Bahn befahl. Er sah Wilson einen Moment lang gedankenverloren an und schüttelte sich dann, als er bemerkte, dass Wilson verwirrt zurück starrte.

"Was ist? Noch eine Runde?"

"Ja", sagte House und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Und so liefen sie Seite an Seite langsam durch einen Hinterhof mitten in Indien, dessen wunderliche Schönheit in dieser Nacht nur vom Mond gewürdigt wurde, der auch ihre beiden Gestalten erhellte. Schritt für Schritt ging es voran. Bloß nicht anhalten.

**ENDE**


End file.
